


Too Busy Being Yours/戏假情真

by Yinyu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Translation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyu/pseuds/Yinyu
Summary: 艾齐奥陷入了困境：他富有的父母对他倾注了太多期望，其中最迫切的就是希望他能找个相伴一生的人。自然，艾齐奥只好谎称他有约会对象了。这个计策十分成功，直到整个奥迪托雷家族即将相聚一周，而他们都希望能见见这个艾齐奥藏着掖着的人。艾齐奥觉得自己要完，直到他遇见了一个友善，然而处境艰难的艺术家。





	1. 花店

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Busy Being Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911146) by [Lokaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaal/pseuds/Lokaal). 



> 人物属于育碧，萌点属于Lokaal，不足属于我  
> beta暂缺，如有错误请指出~

当面对来自固执的家人的压力时，你会怎么做？当然是粉饰太平了。艾齐奥有个主意，他得说是一个极好的主意，但问题是这个主意还需要一个人。他的朋友们才不干呢，他们更情愿听听艾齐奥是如何悲惨地败给即将来访的家人的。那么还有谁肯配合他呢？

艾齐奥把候选人在脑子里过了一遍，不知道自己能不能说服他们其中的任何一个帮他一把。他当时骗了父母，告诉他们说，没错，他有伴侣。很随意的那种，他坚持道，但聊胜于无啊。现在他们要过来住一个月，他的父母，手足以及叔叔。然而他的生活里还有一个瑕疵——他并没有伴侣。不过如果其他的办法都失败了，他还是可以继续编织自己的谎言，告诉他们他的伴侣出远门了或者他们俩分手了。后者比较令人头疼，因为他妈妈一定会立马催他另找一个。

吐出一声叹息，艾齐奥推开花店门。各种浓重的香气混杂着，一瞬间扑面而来，但艾齐奥还是展开了微笑，朝花店员工挥手致意。花店很小，离他常去的超市只有几分钟的步行路程，但那里的气氛温馨愉快，而且他们的花也从不令人失望。艾齐奥需要一些今晚能放在餐桌中央的东西。他的视线扫过走道旁的鲜花和植株，它们都被摆放得精巧漂亮，充分展现出各自的色彩。

他正犹豫不决，却不由得不停分心注意起了店里的另一名顾客。那个金发男人只比他高一点点，站在百合展柜前面。一开始，艾齐奥并没有感到好奇，不过就是另一个顾客而已。然而很快他注意到那个人就没有动过，一直盯着百合花看。

当花店老板因不知道什么原因消失在工作间里时，艾齐奥向那个顾客走去。他站在那个人身旁，像他那样端详着那些百合花。与常人一样，艾齐奥能够欣赏花朵直观的美丽，但他看不出来这些花有什么特别的地方。“你很了解花卉吗，朋友？”艾齐奥开口问道，把对方吓得一抖，这让一个微笑浮现在他脸上。他可没有偷偷摸过去，这个陌生人只是太沉浸其中，根本没有意识到他罢了。

“不，也不算，”男人承认道，羞怯地垂下双眼，“不过我还是欣赏它们。”

“我觉得，”艾齐奥点点头，“我已经找到想要的花了，”他停在这里，看向那个男人。他很英俊，一团雀斑洒在鼻子和脸颊上，并且比艾齐奥要大上几岁。然而，他确实显得有点紧张，“我叫艾齐奥。”

“莱昂纳多，”现在他微笑起来，“我是莱昂纳多。”

艾齐奥有目的地放松自己，希望能减轻莱昂纳多的不安。“那么，莱昂纳多，你是要给什么人买花吗？”

“不不，我是一个艺术家，我只是在寻找灵感。”这就解释了他茶色衬衫上溅到的颜料。他现在终于也开始和艾齐奥对视了。“你是吗？我是说特意给某个人买花。”

“我的家人，”艾齐奥笑道，“我亲爱的，管太宽的家人。”

“啊。嗯，那么百合花会是个好选择，我觉得。”

艾齐奥的脑子已经飞速转了起来，说不定……“我给你也买一点吧，”他宣布。花店老板已经回到了店里，艾齐奥朝他打了个手势，他赶紧过去准备好两束花朵。

莱昂纳多真切地吃了一惊，“你用不着这样做。”

“我想这么做，而且，”艾齐奥咧开嘴笑了，他友好地拍拍对方的肩膀，“我就是想嘛。”

两束百合被打包好，艾齐奥付了钱，把其中一束白色有着粉红向中心渐变的花朵递给了莱昂纳多。“谢谢，”他落落大方地接受了它们。“真的，真心谢谢你。”

“没关系。”

两人一起离开了花店，走在街道上，他们开始了交谈。“啊……我一点也不想回家，”艾齐奥笑着抱怨道，“我爱我的家人，但是有时……”

“我明白，你说他们管的太宽了？”

“我可能得对他们说谎了，”莱昂纳多朝他递了个不可置信的眼神，他防卫地举起手，“这是他们逼我的，我发誓。”

“你说什么谎了？当然，如果你愿意告诉我的话。”

莱昂纳多给了他一个绝妙的开头。“我告诉他们我有男朋友了——其实我没有。他们今晚想见见这个人。”

“我大概明白问题出在哪了。”

“是吧，”艾齐奥边走边向莱昂纳多使眼色，“我在想……”

莱昂纳多马上明白了。他摇摇头，但还是微微笑着，“我也不能骗你的家人啊。再说了，我们刚刚认识没多久，甚至还不了解彼此！”  
艾齐奥耸耸肩，“这些都是细节。要不，我给你再买点花？如果这能说服你的话。真的，你可以帮我一个大忙。”

“你为什么不干脆找个正经男友呢？有眼睛的都能看出来你这么做完全不费吹灰之力。”随口恭维？艾齐奥可不会拒绝赞美之辞。

“我还有学习，作业以及其他事情要做。”

这话让莱昂纳多停住了，“抱歉，但是，你多大了？”

“二十。”

“二十？”

“你呢？”

“二十七。”

“这个年龄差还好，”艾齐奥并没有受到打击，“完全可信。”

“没什么可信不可信的，如果什么也没有发生的话。”

“没错啊，莱昂纳多，什么也不会发生。我们只要假装有事发生了就好。”

莱昂纳多深吸一口气，看起来在给自己打气。“你知道吗，我的好奇心被你勾起来了。”

“我很高兴。”

“你……”莱昂纳多大笑起来，随即艾齐奥也跟着笑了。“嘿，我的工作室往这边，”他指了指，朝那条路走去。他们到达工作室的时候，艾齐奥能看出来它同时也被用作一间艺术品店。绘画作品被展出在橱窗里以供行人随意欣赏。莱昂纳多画的多是静物，他很少为不是自己亲眼所见的对象作画。这些作品中有一些看上去十分眼熟。

“你出售自己的画作？”

“是的，但并不怎么成功。”莱昂纳多打开大门，招手把艾齐奥迎进室内，“快进，我得把这些百合插进水里。”

工作室商店内的前半部分还比较整洁，展出的大部分都是成品。而另一半，不会被潜在客户看到的属于工作室的那一半，则是一片狼藉。架子上塞满了美术用品；一张张画布堆积成山，亟待使用；两张平行摆放的桌子上摊满了草稿和半成品。在其中一个角落里还摆着一座刚刚开始雕刻的小马塑像，尺寸只比家猫大一点点。

“这就是我工作的地方，”莱昂纳多的手臂别扭地展开，随即落到身侧，“也是我住的地方，算是吧，因为我在这里呆的时间更久一点。”

“你很有才华啊，莱昂纳多。”

“谢谢，”莱昂纳多已经差不多找到可以插百合的东西了，他有一整架子的画板支架——很明显他曾用它们作画——在那之中，莱昂纳多翻出来一个花瓶。他在花瓶里装满旁边水槽里的水，下一刻那些花朵就在其中一张桌子中央大放光彩了。“行啦。”莱昂纳多突然把目光从艾齐奥身上移开，用整理半成品绘画的琐碎动作挤走手上的空闲。“如果我，只是如果啊，我答应你的请求……”

艾齐奥抿嘴一笑，“我就知道你会的。”

“啊啊，没那么快。如果说我答应你，纯粹是出于好奇，我们要怎么办？”

“我们得互相了解一下基本信息，但我爸妈他们过几个小时就要到了。你有没有正式一点的衣服？”艾齐奥停了停，“在翻遍你的衣柜之前，我大概应该先给你买杯咖啡。”

“对，我也这么觉得。”

等莱昂纳多锁上了门，两人就朝最近的公寓区进发了，莱昂纳多就住在那里。他们在经过的第一家咖啡店停了停，上楼的时候捧着各自热腾腾的咖啡讨论起莱昂纳多需要知道的事项。

艾齐奥爸妈的名字，兄弟和妹妹的名字，以及他正在攻读的艺术学士学位。同时，艾齐奥也知道了更多关于莱昂纳多的事：他店铺的艰难现状，以及他对艺术无尽而不灭的热爱。莱昂纳多将它描述为一种瘙痒——如果他哪一天没有画画或者写生，那他必须这样做。这种瘙痒会一直存在，直到他拿起铅笔或钢笔放到纸上。

莱昂纳多的公寓很小，并且不知怎的堆满了和他的工作室一样多的涂鸦和素描稿。“抱歉，这里乱七八糟的。”莱昂纳多紧张地笑了一下，“是我的错。”

“不用道歉，这样挺好的。”

接下来的半个小时，艾齐奥都盘腿坐在莱昂纳多家的地板上，而莱昂纳多则翻出各式各样的衬衫和裤子接受检阅。本来这个活动只需要最多十分钟，但他们俩都时常使对方分心走神。

虽然，除了性别，艾齐奥从没给过父母关于自己这个“随意男友”的任何细节，但他仍然希望这个“男朋友”能拿的出手。要是他们想让这事得到圆满的解决，那莱昂纳多的穿着至少得是得体的。终于，艾齐奥认可了一批衣饰，莱昂纳多于是将他们和洗漱用品一起扔进了包里。“晚上怎么办？”他试图婉转地提出这个问题，而艾齐奥过了一会儿才反应过来。

“哦，我住的离这儿不远，不过要是你这周跟我住的话，会方便一点。”艾齐奥皱起了鼻子，“或者其中几天也行。我们可能要住一间房了。”他不清楚莱昂纳多对这件事的接受程度，但是他们两个至今还算相处愉快。事实上，是非常愉快。如果他们成为朋友的话，假装情侣就不会那么困难了，他们以后还可以拿它开开玩笑。

“没事，我完全能接受。”

“太好了。我们大概得出发了，我让费德利柯和克劳蒂亚早一点去到。要是我这个主人到得比他们还晚的话，他们绝对会嘲讽我一辈子的。”

于是就这样，艾齐奥的计划开始了。他把莱昂纳多拖下了水，而他们两人都永远不会忘记接下来一周以及之后发生的事情。


	2. 奥迪托雷一家

莱昂纳多理了理自己的衬衫领子，等待艾齐奥打开公寓大门。他已经很久没有穿正式衬衫的需要了。然而莱昂纳多不禁质疑这个让他穿上衬衫的理由是否正当，或者他到底应不应该让这个荒谬的计划进行下去。

艾齐奥本人看上去倒是不错，而且他很高兴莱昂纳多答应了他的请求。然而他是否应该包庇艾齐奥对家人的欺骗行为呢？无可否认的是，他还没见过艾齐奥的家人，而且这事儿只需要一个星期。艾齐奥之前已经慷慨地付了百合花和咖啡的钱，而现在莱昂纳多蹭到了一顿饭，因此他得出结论——他没什么可抱怨的了。捉襟见肘如他，有一个愿意给他买东西的人就很好了，即使那只是一杯简单的咖啡。

“到啦，”艾齐奥宣布，推开房门的时候朝莱昂纳多一笑。莱昂纳多点点头走进了房间，随即瞪大了眼睛。门廊尽头是厨房和开放的餐厅，料理台将两者分隔开来。再往里，长沙发和两张扶手沙发前是一台靠在背景墙上的电视。躺椅右侧还有一台三角钢琴，左侧的走廊连接着应该是卧室的房间。

“你告诉我你是一个大学生，艾齐奥！”莱昂纳多叫出来，比他想要表现出的更惊讶。

“我是啊，”艾齐奥眼中闪烁着不容错认的自傲和愉悦，“我父母不想让我在学习的时候还担心钱的问题。”

“不敢相信……现在我明白为什么你希望他们能保持愉快了。”

“没错。”

莱昂纳多叹气，目光扫过那架钢琴。“他们还给了你一架三角钢琴？”

“它在我住在家里的时候就是我的了，他们把它搬过来是为了让我继续学习演奏。”

“……行吧。”此等富贵完全不是莱昂纳多能理解的。

把震惊的心情放到一边，莱昂纳多开始帮助艾齐奥把东西都准备好。他们摆好了桌子，拿出了食物并且把该热的热好。艾齐奥在出门买花之前就已经准备好了大部分饭菜。说到那些百合花，莱昂纳多主动承担了找花瓶插花然后摆上桌面的任务。由于艾齐奥只给他指了一个模糊的方向，这件事做起来可没有说得那么简单。不过他最终还是找到了一个花瓶，等终于能把那些百合安置在长方形桌面中央时，他已经完全满意了。

“关于你的家人，我还有什么需要知道的吗？”莱昂纳多问道，感觉有点紧张。艾齐奥已经把父母的名字、兄弟和妹妹的名字与各人年龄告诉了他。

“别的事你过几天就知道了。”艾齐奥从裤子后袋里抽出手机看了一眼时间，“他们很快就要到了。来吧，”他朝走廊走去，“拿上包，我带你去看看我的房间。”

莱昂纳多跟着他走进走廊，经过了许多扇门之后最终停在了尽头的那一间。他的房间很宽敞，自带一个洗手间——鉴于走廊上只剩一个卫生间，在一大家子住在一起的时候，这真是谢天谢地。“我没有多余的床垫了，”艾齐奥抱歉地告诉他，“爸妈还有费德里克都住在这里，培德楚秋和马里奥叔叔会去克劳迪娅那边。”

“克劳迪娅家离这里很近？”

“就比你家再远一点点。”

莱昂纳多点点头，把自己的包藏进房间的角落里。一周。这事一周之后就结束了——甚至不到一周，艾齐奥告诉过他的。

门铃响了。艾齐奥的眉毛皱了一下，随即过去应门。莱昂纳多跟在他后面，内脏因为紧张而扭在一起。或许这不是什么好主意。

艾齐奥打开门，眼前是两个与他长得极其相似的人。虽然他们确有不同，这是当然的，但是莱昂纳多立刻就知道他们一定是费德里克和克劳迪娅。他们有着一样的深棕色头发，深色眼睛和橄榄色皮肤。两双眼睛唰地直直看向莱昂纳多，他们甚至没有跟艾齐奥打招呼。“我以为你一直在撒谎。”克劳迪娅立刻向艾齐奥控诉道。

“我之前骗了你们。”艾齐奥朝莱奥纳多看了一眼。“他们知道没事，我爸妈不行。”

“他们总会发现的，你知道吧。”费德里克踏进房间，伸出手来转而向莱昂纳多说：“很高兴认识你，我是费德里克。”

“莱昂纳多。”他给了费德里克一个微笑，同时和费德里克握了握手。

“我是克劳迪娅，”她接了话，随后又转向艾齐奥：“那培德楚秋呢？”

“他会告诉他们的。我得保证这个计划顺利进行，但他不可能撑得过妈妈的盘问。”

“我还是觉得他们会发现的。”费德里克从莱昂纳多身边走过，继续说着，“然后你就会惹上大麻烦，就连你那张俊脸也没法帮你开脱。”

“他说的有理，”克劳蒂亚在胸前抱起双臂，盯着艾齐奥，“你不如坦白算了。”

“做不到，”艾齐奥关上了大门，“我不想交男女朋友，单身的自由现在使我快乐。”

“所以你就把可怜的莱昂纳多拉下水了？”

“他想要什么我都会给他的，作为感谢礼物，”艾齐奥快速用一根手指朝莱昂纳多的胸口戳了一下，“这是承诺，你可帮了我一个世纪大忙。”

莱昂纳多一个字也插不上嘴，但他并不在意。除了缺席的小儿子，奥迪托雷家的孩子们互相吐槽，三个人嘴炮起来你来我往，无缝连接。莱昂纳多跟着他们分了饮料—除了他每个人都分到一瓶啤酒，因为莱昂纳多不碰酒精—然后随他们一起坐在长沙发上。他们这样的状态维持了很久，直到门铃再一次响起。

 

“我去接！”克劳蒂亚首先站起来，在其他人来得及说话之前走向门口。

“不会有事的。”他们站起来的时候，艾齐奥朝莱昂纳多咧嘴一笑。

“希望如此，”莱昂纳多嘟囔道，“不然你我都会遭殃的，艾齐奥。”

艾齐奥看向正朝他们挤眉弄眼的费德里克，瞬间收起脸上的笑容，“你最好一个字也不要透露给他们。”他咬牙切齿地说道，语毕跟上了克劳迪娅。

费德里克双手捂胸，假装震惊。艾齐奥摇摇头，然后在克劳迪娅打开门的那一刻又流畅地换上他的露齿笑。

“爸爸！妈妈！”克劳迪娅和艾齐奥几乎同一时间喊道。莱昂纳多依靠子女们的特征马上就能认出乔万尼·奥迪托雷和玛利亚·奥迪托雷。培德楚秋，同样的，和他的兄姊长相相似。奥迪托雷家互相拥抱寒暄，而莱昂纳多也加入了他们。“马里奥呢？”艾齐奥一边问一边把手臂搭到培德楚秋肩膀上。

“他之前来了电话，”乔万尼解释道，他的声音很温暖，“说自己被律所拖住了，但明天就到，他保证。”

玛利亚的目光扫过自己的子女们，然后是莱昂纳多。他朝她微笑，接着突然受到了一个认知的冲击：他认识她。“莱昂纳多？”玛利亚皱起眉头，似乎和他有着同样的想法，“莱昂纳多·达·芬奇？”

“妈妈？”艾齐奥放开培德楚秋朝莱昂纳多走去。他的手轻轻滑进莱昂纳多的手心，而莱昂纳多

用上了全身的力气阻止自己畏缩，他的指尖发冷。“你们俩认识？”

玛利亚笑起来，不敢置信地摇头，“我们家的画就是从他那儿买的。”

“她是我最棒的顾客之一，艾齐奥。”莱昂纳多现在终于对上号了。

“真是巧了！”费德里克看戏不嫌事大。

“那你们俩就用不着互相介绍了，”艾齐奥朝乔万尼看去，“爸爸，这是莱昂纳多，”他犹豫了一下，“我男朋友。”

乔万尼和莱昂纳多握手，“很高兴能终于见到你，莱昂纳多。”

玛利亚凑上前来补充道，“特别是因为艾齐奥没有告诉我们任何关于你的事情。”

莱昂纳多感觉艾齐奥的手指微微抽动了一下。“那现在我们就能把这些事情都补回来了。”莱昂纳多向他们保证，不知怎的朝他们笑得更欢了。

一家人开始朝长沙发进发。没人盯着他们，莱昂纳多抓住机会，凑到艾齐奥耳边轻声说道：“我们得谈谈。”

艾齐奥做了个鬼脸，“我知道。”然后他把手放到莱昂纳多后腰上，带着他向前走，“我们过会儿再谈，我保证。”

莱昂纳多跟随着他，背上的手分走了他太多的注意力。他愿意帮助艾齐奥，真的，但玛利亚•奥迪托雷是他的常客——他现在知道为何了，来看望艾齐奥和克劳蒂亚的时候，她会这附近活动——还是他收入的高频来源。

一旦玛利亚发现莱昂纳多在骗她，她很可能就不再购买他的作品了。而如果莱昂纳多和艾齐奥“分手”，同样的事情也会发生。他即将失去一位重要客户，而这是他不能承担的后果。

担忧使他整个晚上都如坐针毡。他微笑着尽量参与对话。但他并不擅长于融入其中，于是安于在大部分时间里听着健谈的奥迪托雷家儿女们斗嘴。

培德楚秋是最安静的那个孩子，但莱昂纳多不由自主地注意到他的咳嗽和苍白的皮肤。他暗暗记住到时候要向艾齐奥问问他。甚至晚餐过后，他们还在餐桌旁坐着聊了很长时间。没有人，包括费德里克，对艾齐奥的生活刨根问底。莱昂纳多猜他们打算把它留到以后，在他放松警惕之后。

终于，克劳蒂亚提出她是时候回家了。毕竟天色已晚，而她还要开车带培德楚秋去自己的公寓。她在餐桌上说的话大部分都是对自己公寓的热烈讨论。克劳蒂亚刚刚高中毕业，因此她几个月前才搬进去。和艾齐奥一样，她如今在爸妈的财力支持下继续学业。费德里克也是如此，他是一名医学生，只是他住在城市的另一头。

克劳蒂亚和培德楚秋起身离开，在大家纷纷向他们告别的时候，莱昂纳多退缩了。这是一个及其亲密的家庭——除了艾齐奥的谎言——和睦得让他觉得自己与之格格不入。他当然向他们道了晚安，但省去了拥抱和吻面礼。

之后，他趁着艾齐奥安排费德里克和父母，把卫生打扫了。乔万尼和玛利亚住进客房，而费德里克就睡在沙发上。莱昂纳多用余光看见艾齐奥帮费德里克铺好他的临时床位，又把待会儿两人独处时要和艾齐奥说的话在脑子里过了一遍又一遍：他得详细解释他和玛利亚的关系，以及她对他的收入做出的巨大贡献。

对莱昂纳多来说，假装知道厨房里的东西都该放哪极其困难，因此他对前来解救他的艾齐奥感激不尽。

“晚安，儿子们。”玛利亚说，又专门从客房里走出来叮嘱道，“规矩点。晚安，莱昂纳多。”

他们齐声道了晚安，然后乔万尼也把头探出来：“大家都睡个好觉。”

费德里克下一秒就瘫倒了，两手放在脑后窝进沙发里。莱昂纳多和艾齐奥把厨房里的事都搞定了，走向卧室的时候，他们从费德里克身边经过。“你们俩好好玩，”他眨眨眼，“别忘了睡觉哟。”

艾齐奥翻了个白眼，“我希望您自个玩蛋去，但请不要在我的沙发上这么做。”他把声音压到父母绝对听不到的低音量。

“我们根本不是……”一分钟后莱昂纳多放弃了，“哎……”

“我知道，爸妈……”

“闭紧你的嘴，”艾齐奥提醒他，说着穿过走廊，“晚安，费德里克。”莱昂纳多跟上前去，费德里克朝他们挥了挥手

他们进去的时候，房间里很暗，于是艾齐奥穿过这个他所熟知的空间打开了灯，莱昂纳多在他身后把门紧紧关上。

“也没有很糟嘛，”艾齐奥赞许地点头，“至少他们没有起疑。”

“没有很糟？”莱昂纳多把声音压成耳语，清醒地认识到玛利亚和乔万尼——更别说是费德里克——和他们只隔了几面墙。“艾齐奥，你妈妈认识我！”

“这倒是……挺意外的，”艾齐奥朝他皱起眉头，叉着腰若有所思，“有什么问题吗？”

“有啊，艾齐奥，这就是问题所在。她买了很多我的画，而且占了我平均收入的很大一部分。你得明白，我对这事没什么意见，但那是在知道玛利亚是你妈妈之前。”

“如果她发现——”

“以及如果我们两个分手。”

“好的，我帮你。我们要怎么做？”

“说实话，我不知道。”

莱昂纳多耸耸肩，穿过房间走到床的另一边。他在那一侧坐下，脱掉鞋子，拿后背对着艾齐奥。

现在艾齐奥开始四处活动，他打开了衣柜抽屉抽出些什么来。“不如我们这个星期继续演下去？如果能渐渐说服他们，我们更适合当彼此的朋友而不是男朋友……”

“就算她还在我这儿买画，我的生意还是会受到影响。事情是不会和以前一样的。”

“你那个店面是租的吗？”

“当然啦。”莱昂纳多甚至想象不出买下店面是什么感觉。

“那么为什么不由我来承担租金呢？这就当是我之前说过的那个礼物好了。”

莱昂纳多的下巴差点掉到大腿上。他回头扫了一眼艾齐奥，却撞见了他换衣服时露出的光滑而健壮的脊背。回过头来，他感觉脸颊发烫，出口的话也结结巴巴的：“我，我不能让你付钱。”

“你也见到我的公寓了，我可以帮你承担一到两年的租金。”

“一到两——不行，艾齐奥，那太多了。”

“一点也不，”艾齐奥也跟着他上了床，双腿钻进被褥。“拜托，就让我帮你付租金吧。就像我说的，你帮了我一个大忙。”

莱昂纳多对此不敢置信，“你宁愿把这些钱全花在我身上也不去找个真的男女朋友？”

“我不想把人哄进这个局里，利用完了就扔掉，这对他们不公平。”

这话他没法反驳。拿上他的换洗衣物和牙刷，莱昂纳多消失在隔壁卫生间里，换好衣服刷了牙。等他出来，艾齐奥的一条胳膊搭在脸上，已经舒舒服服地在床上躺好了。

莱昂纳多能看见他藏在毯子下的双腿和躯体，而他为这样的窥视而暗暗责备自己。莱昂纳多知道艾齐奥也正隔着手臂看他，嘴角挂着一个小小的狡黠笑容。他感到有点难堪，爬上床躺在艾齐奥身边，有意识地尽力避免碰触他。他僵硬地躺好，怀疑密切注意着另一个人动作的自己今晚到底能不能睡着。

上一次他和别人睡在同一张床上已经是很久之前的事了。他将自己所有精力都倾注给了艺术，而不是感情生活。

艾齐奥微微动了动，伸出手去够台灯开关。他在关灯之前停了一下，“晚安。”他轻松地说道。莱昂纳多回应了他，接着一切便被黑暗笼罩。


	3. Chapter 3

莱昂纳多说中了一件事：他那天晚上确实没怎么睡着。他太关注身旁那副温暖，起伏着的身躯了。这实在令人担忧。说真的——他上一次睡在另一个人身边，更别说是和别人睡觉，是什么时候？太久远了。莱昂纳多试图把关于性的想法赶出脑海，于是他转而试着分散注意力，然而发现自己的身体立即开始倾听艾齐奥的呼吸声。在莱昂纳多如此清醒的情况下，他怎么就能睡着？艾齐奥似乎完全适应睡在别人身旁的情形，不过莱昂纳多或许不应该对此感到惊讶。无可否认，艾齐奥非常迷人，就连他的嗓音以及自信的气场也都魅力十足。莱昂纳多想起艾齐奥说的话，他不想为了哄骗和利用别人而约会。他十分佩服这个选择，它也在某种程度上缓解了他参与艾齐奥哄骗父母计划的焦虑——仅仅是在某种程度上。玛利亚以及租金的问题仍然存在。

艾齐奥在他醒来的时候轻微地动了一下，屁股蹭到了莱昂纳多。莱昂纳多不能再往外挪了，再挪他半边身子就悬空了。他甚至想把屁股往后顶，看看会有什么后果。艾齐奥趴着，脸埋在他的枕头里，伸开手臂摊在枕头剩下的部分上。枕头闷住了他刚睡醒时发出的迷糊声响，这一声激地莱昂纳多浑身一抖。下一秒他就决定还是不要和艾齐奥共享一个空间比较好。他坐了起来，清晨的寒冷空气附在四肢上，让他又立刻想钻回温暖的被子里去。摇摇头，莱昂纳多彻底离开被窝去找他的包。他在地上坐了几分钟，试图记起来自己到底带了些什么，然后才抓起牙刷走向浴室。隔着一道墙，他听见哈欠和呻吟声在卧室里响起。“早安。”莱昂纳多说道，又回到房间。

又是一声哈欠。“早啊。”

“能给我拿条毛巾吗？”

艾齐奥似乎花了点时间才理解这句话，“啊，抱歉，我昨晚就应该给你的。”

“没关系。”

又花了一点时间让自己渐渐清醒，艾齐奥终于从床上起来了。他走向房门，没有注意身上乱七八糟的衣服——像是松松垮垮挂在胯部的裤子，以及并未合拢的裤子和衣服之间露出来的一段皮肤。“我带你去拿。如果撞见我爸妈的话，我们可能要做点什么，不然他们可能会问你怎么连毛巾在哪都不知道。”

莱昂纳多点头跟上，但他其实没搞明白“做点什么”究竟是什么。通向卧室的走廊一片漆黑，直到艾齐奥打开了灯，而莱昂纳多也看见了他前一天晚上漏掉的细节——一个内置壁柜。艾齐奥拉开轨道门，莱昂纳多于是拿出自己所需的东西。他听见他们身旁的门打开的声音，但并没有反应过来，直到艾齐奥一手揽住他的腰。

两条手臂环住了莱昂纳多的腹部，抚过的手掌在试探的同时又显得慵懒随意。艾齐奥的体重完全压在他身上，灼热而湿润的双唇落在他的后颈，让他不情愿地绷紧了身体。下一刻，他们分开的时候，他听见艾齐奥的轻声请求：“给我也来一下。”

一道强势的女声在走廊的另一端响起，忍俊不禁：“注意举止，艾齐奥。”

艾齐奥轻笑起来，胸膛贴着莱昂纳多的后背振动，“拜托啦，莱昂。”

这一切都立即刺激到了莱昂纳多的腹股沟。他只好屏住呼吸，直到艾齐奥放开他，显然，玛利亚离开了。“她走了，别担心起疑的事情。”艾齐奥压低声音说。莱昂纳多扫了他一眼，他脸上闪现那种全然的愉悦告诉莱昂纳多，他清楚自己在干什么。

“我说过了，莱昂，”艾齐奥让他的昵称在自己舌尖滚过，显然对这个发音很是满意，“我可能要做些什么。”

莱昂纳多对此无可反驳，然而他还是忍不住嘟囔：“你应该先给个预警的。”

艾齐奥耸耸肩扭头向卧室走去，“那就不好玩了。”

艾齐奥瘫回床上，而莱昂纳多则直奔浴室，半路上匆匆抓起差点被遗忘的衣物。他对没门锁的门有点不满，但只得把它关得严丝合缝，然后试图专心迎接新的一天。

即使有水打在后颈造成的压感，莱昂纳多仍然觉得艾齐奥的嘴唇还在那里。艾齐奥是故意的。有他在这里捣乱，他们怎么可能演得令人信服呢？确实，时不时亲一下能让这段“关系”更加真实，就好像他们真的是一对情侣，但总得有一条防止过火的底线。不是说这样的亲密让他不适，他只是完全没有心理准备，而艾齐奥的自傲只能让事情变得更糟。

欲求不满所引起的骚动在他下腹部流连不去，却被彻底忽略了，他心里明白这只是对那个吻的生理反应。如果艾齐奥是真心想要帮他付铺租，那他决不能让欲望之类的东西搞砸这个大好机会。这整件事应该，也确实让他感觉到了自己的自私和贪婪，但卸下租金这个压在肩上的重担真的能让他大松一口气。

他们实在不该让事情继续复杂下去了。因此，他决意无视任何由欲望引发的好奇心，丝毫不认为任其发展的话自己和艾齐奥能有什么好下场。再说了，就算莱昂纳多走了大运，利用自己对艾齐奥的吸引力成功把他逼上了床，那么，就算事实不是如此，他也会感觉这笔钱是艾齐奥是为了性才付给他的。而再仔细想想——艾齐奥怎么会对他有同样的渴求呢？他想跟谁在一起就跟谁在一起，怎么会偏偏想要莱昂纳多呢？正是这个想法彻底死了莱昂纳多想要满足任何欲望的心。

莱昂纳多一边在脑子里找理由，一边默许自己的手上下游走。这是身体的自觉反应，来自长年独身的一种习惯。他的手划过大腿内侧，向上，找到自己似乎未经碰触就已经半硬的阴茎。他的手指捋动了一下，随即停下，想起门还没锁。艾齐奥随时都可能走进来。莱昂纳多脑子里逻辑清晰的那一块告诉他艾齐奥不会这么做——在妈妈面前亲他和走进被占用的浴室，这两者之间是有区别的。  
然而这个想法使莱昂纳多更兴致盎然了。要是他真的进来了呢？面对把手松松环在阴茎上的莱昂纳多，他会怎么做呢？莱昂纳多想象得出那个画面——了然的微笑在艾齐奥嘴角闪现，他会不紧不慢地上前，走向那道隔在他们中间，雾气蒸腾的玻璃门。他会着了迷似的看着莱昂纳多，自己的手伸进衣摆，沿着腹股沟深入，抓住什么，然后轻轻活动起来。而莱昂纳多会将他想看到的景象展现给他，高温与欲望打破了犹豫和理智，他手上的动作得以继续。

他用一只手上下捋动，不去看四周溅起的水花，也听不见自己紧凑的呼吸。他空出来的那只手撑住冰凉的淋浴间墙壁，把额头也抵在上面，感受凉意贴上自己滚烫的皮肤。他狂热地抚慰自己，即便如此，即便他已经完全勃起，攀上高峰的那一刻却迟迟没有到来——让他分心和担忧的事情实在太多了。然而，艾齐奥好奇地偏头看他，嘴角上扬勾起一个坏笑——单单是这样的想象，就足以让他翻越那道界限。他挺动腰胯，一下，两下，随即射得满手都是。他的牙齿陷进手臂的皮肉里，闷住出口的呻吟声。高潮过后的欢愉和水流一样冲刷着他，而他内心深处却藏着小小的失望，希望自己能撑得再久一点，把快感再延长一些。

等莱昂纳多从释放后的迷茫和不知羞耻之中醒过神来，残酷的现实摆在眼前。艾齐奥没有进来。但这是他的卫生间，他们俩之间只隔了一道墙，而他的家人离他们更只有几道墙的距离。莱昂纳多被自己吓傻了。他把所有证据全部毁尸灭迹，满脑子都是对自己太欲求不满的埋怨。他的脸因为难堪和先前的释放而烧得厉害，他匆忙擦身穿衣，结束淋浴。等做完这一切，他的脸颊仍然是红的，于是只能希望艾齐奥会以为是他把水温调得太高。再回头确认了一遍淋浴间里没有留下任何犯罪证据，他终于走出了浴室。

艾齐奥在外面动都没动。他差点就又睡过去，但现在被开门声吓得弹了起来。他瞥一眼莱昂纳多，然后坐起身子，“你在里面呆得够久的。”他一边迷迷糊糊地说着，一边朝衣物抽屉走去。

“我好好地冲了一次澡。”莱昂纳多轻声答道。他羞得不敢看向艾齐奥，他绝对想不到，五分钟之前莱昂纳多才想着他抚慰自己。艾齐奥走进浴室，而莱昂纳多只想钻进地里再也不被人看见。

莱昂纳多可不想出去独自面对奥迪托雷家家长和费德里克，于是赖在房间里等艾齐奥出来。艾齐奥洗澡花的时间可没他那么长，因此没过多久，两人就开门向厨房进发。

食物的香味先景象一步，首先迎接了他们。玛利亚使唤着费德里克，给大家都做了有着吐司、鸡蛋和培根的早餐。乔万尼坐在料理台的另一端望向玛利亚，仿佛她是这世间唯一的存在。费德里克的脸色就没那么好了，他拖着脚步被呼来唤去，明显不是一个烹饪爱好者。

这顿早餐非常美妙，即使费德里克对被奴役发表了好一通抱怨。玛利亚坚持要跟莱昂纳多谈谈他的艺术作品，他们前一天晚上没能讨论这个话题。这是莱昂纳多熟悉的领域，让他松快了一些。他谈起自己正在创作的作品——一幅年轻女人的肖像，但表达了自己对它的不满。“其实，我在考虑开始一件新的作品，”他承认道，发现费德里克已经开始无聊了。但乔万尼还和玛利亚一起听他讲话，而艾齐奥的注意力不是很集中，正用一种奇异的神情盯着莱昂纳多。大概是在确保他不会说漏嘴吧。“我第一次感觉自己似乎找不到什么想要进行的创作了。你也知道的，平常我的主意多得脑子都装不下，但是现在……我好像就是不能安心完成一件作品，一切似乎都变得无趣了。”

“我衷心希望你能快快想出些好主意来，”玛利亚朝他微笑。至少他正和她儿子“约会”的事实并没有改变她一贯的友善作风。“不，不只是主意，应该是灵感，”她露齿一笑，而后看向丈夫和儿子们，“今天有人有计划吗？”

“我要复习考试，”费德里克耸耸肩，他可是医学生。“不过也不急，还有几个星期，所以如果你们要去哪里的话我可以作陪。”  
“莱昂，”艾齐奥扬起下巴，“你今天要去店里吗？”

莱昂纳多抓住机会随口就编：“对，我得回去。”他实在不想和奥迪托雷家度过一整天，特别是在他肯定要和他们呆一晚上的情况下。  
“我送你，”艾齐奥站起身来的同时看向家人，“之后我们再理一理你们今天想做的事情。”他经过玛利亚的时候吻了吻她的头顶，为早餐向她道谢。

莱昂纳多和大家互道了日安。艾齐奥一只手搭在莱昂纳多后腰上，把他带出了房门。莱昂纳多又想起自己在浴室里做的事，并且再一次陷入羞愧，感觉身上那只手的存在感更强了。

整个车程之中，莱昂纳多都非常紧张。艾齐奥发现了——那是自然，就连一块砖头都能发现他的不对劲。“你还好吗？”艾齐奥问道，他们停靠在小店对面。“你知道，如果你不想继续假装——”

“不，”莱昂纳多理顺了呼吸，“不，我想帮你。只是……我没事，向你保证。”

艾齐奥似乎并不相信他。“我今晚来接你，”他微笑，“我好像还没正式朝你要过电话。”莱昂纳多在下车前把号码输进他的手机。一小部分的他希望这代表与奥迪托雷家在一起的这一周过去之后，他们还能继续保持联系。还有一小部分对此表示怀疑，不管他如何希望如此。

他下了车，在路边站了一会，看着艾齐奥开车离去。是的，他意识到，他希望把这种关系维持下去——友谊，暧昧，无论它是什么。


	4. 钢琴家艾齐奥

这一天过的真够慢的。莱昂纳多一整天都在工作室里无所事事，间或心不在焉地涂涂画画。他开了几张速写，又给另外几幅上了阴影，还跟几个进店的客人礼貌地寒暄了一下。他们对着他的各种作品大呼小叫，但没有人真的买下了什么。这只能让莱昂纳多的心情更加灰暗。

下午过了一半，他接到了艾齐奥的短信，写着来接他的时间。当时离艾齐奥到达还有一个半小时，在这段时间里，莱昂纳多只干了两件事：四处晃悠和毫无必要地把工作室里的东西拖过来又拖回去。收到又一条来自艾齐奥的短信时，他无法抑制住内心的激动，那上面只有两个字——“到了。”莱昂纳多只花了几分钟拿上他需要的东西，包括一小本速写纸和一些铅笔——以防灵感之神决定眷顾他——然后他锁上店门。艾齐奥已经在车上等他了，手指随着音乐的节奏敲击着方向盘。

“今天过得怎么样？”艾齐奥咧嘴笑着向他打招呼。

莱昂纳多只赏了他一个不满的眼神，艾齐奥了然地点头回复。等那间小店离开了视野，莱昂纳多问道：“你家人呢？”

“我带爸妈去了咖啡厅吃午饭，”他耸耸肩说，“然后下午他们就去购物了，我走的时候还没回来。”

他回到家的时候他们也还没回来。在艾齐奥离开的这段时间里，费德里克也溜出去了。接下来的一个小时，艾齐奥和莱昂纳多看着电视上可怕的烹饪节目等其他人回来。两个人似乎都没能找到什么话题，于是他们都转而选择了安静看电视，坐在长沙发两端，装作自己没有觉得节目很无聊。有几次，艾齐奥拿起桌上的几张纸，浏览一遍，又把他们都扔回去了。莱昂纳多不禁回头，看见那些纸上满是乱七八糟的笔记，桌上还叠着几本书，面上是维吉尔的《埃涅阿斯纪》。他知道艾齐奥在上大学，但他学的究竟是什么在当时还是一个谜。

克劳迪娅和培德楚秋很快带着奥迪托雷家的另一个成员到来了。艾齐奥跳起来去迎接他，大喊“马里奥叔叔！”然后被裹在了这个新来的男人的熊抱里。马里奥在莱昂纳多眼里就是一个大号、胖版乔万尼。他的一只眼睛上蒙着一层白色阴翳，但另一只眼的视力似乎并没有受到损害。他穿着一套灰色的休闲西装，明显是刚从办公室赶来。

“小子，”马里奥笑道，“要是我知道会受到这样的欢迎的话，我肯定早点来啦！”

“我去做饭了，”克劳迪娅插嘴说，“妈妈之前跟我打电话说他们再过一个小时就来，这样我们就可以先准备好——”

“不不不！”马里奥雷鸣般的声音轻易地盖过了她，“我来下厨，这回算我的。去，坐下。”他朝培德楚秋挥挥手，“你也是。费德里克呢？”

“我之前给他发了短信，”艾齐奥耸肩，“他没回我。”

“哦，那好吧。现在，”马里奥那只健康的眼睛从下往上打量着莱昂纳多，使得他稍稍又站直了一些。“我觉得你得给我做个介绍。”

艾齐奥回头朝他看了一眼，而莱昂纳多通过他深色眼睛里的轻松神情获得了安慰。“这是莱昂纳多，”莱昂纳多上前加入他们，艾齐奥摸到他的手，“我男朋友。”

马里奥盯了他一会儿，莱昂纳多有一瞬间确信他察觉到了他们的秘密，他们的谎言就此终结了。然后，像是莱昂纳多受到的惊吓还不够多似的，马里奥突然大笑起来，向前倾身把他也揽进一个和先前裹住艾齐奥一样的熊抱里。莱昂纳多被马里奥的双臂吞没，在他撤开之前完全没来得及做出反应。“我是马里奥，”他咧嘴笑着，用最友好热情不过的方式拍拍莱昂纳多的肩膀，即使这之后在他肩上留下一片青淤。“艾齐奥他叔叔，他爸的哥哥。真高兴能终于见到你，莱昂纳多。”马里奥凑近来压低声音说：“看好他，这小子可不省心。”

“叔叔——”艾齐奥拖长了声音。

“这是我和莱昂纳多之间的事，”马里奥这样宣布，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，“你别多管闲事。”

之后，马里奥把厨房划为自己的地盘，坚持让其他人都去坐下歇着。莱昂纳多反复询问马里奥是否需要他的帮助，但每次都被轰出来，直到他加入了其他人，继续观看可怕的真人秀。这一次，他坐在艾齐奥身边，两个人的腿几乎碰到一起。

首先昭示玛利亚、乔凡尼和费德里克到来的是马里奥欢快的笑声。大家都互相打了招呼，其中费德里克在艾齐奥质问他去向的时候只是微微耸了耸肩。费德里克先把手上的袋子拎进父母的房间，然后返回大厅把自己扔进莱昂纳多和艾齐奥坐着的沙发里。艾齐奥还记着要维持假象，不经意地把手滑上莱昂纳多的膝盖。他的拇指轻轻打着转，使得莱昂纳多敏锐地意识到他的一举一动。早上发生的事闪现在莱昂纳多的脑海里，淋浴间里的热度，他的幻想。他确信自己的脸红了，特别是当乔凡尼发觉艾齐奥的手在干什么的时候。

玛利亚结束了和马里奥在厨房里的谈笑，三两步上来一把关掉电视，抱臂而立。“我在想，”她轻轻说道，“也许大家可以一起聊聊天，毕竟我们不经常聚在一起。艾齐奥，你能去给我们弹首曲子吗？”艾齐奥皱起眉头张了张嘴，试图找一个借口，但玛利亚不买账：“艾齐奥。”

艾齐奥撑起身，拖拖拉拉地蹭到钢琴旁边。他从琴凳的格子里抽出一本乐谱和几张纸，动作专业却沉闷地翻动那些纸张，最终找到了目标。他坐好，盯了一会琴谱才开始演奏。玛利亚脸上闪过的是对儿子的天赋不加掩饰的骄傲。莱昂纳多对钢琴演奏知之甚少，然而还是惊艳于琴声的美妙。事实上，他的指尖又传来了那种熟悉的骚动，但他强迫自己呆在原地，直到这首曲子结束。

玛利亚立即要求艾齐奥演奏勃拉姆斯的15号华尔兹舞曲降A大调第39号作品。莱昂纳多完全不知道那是什么，于是迅速溜走了。当他带着小素描本和两支铅笔回来的时候，艾齐奥正准备开始。他坐回座位上，开始勾画自己眼前的东西——艾齐奥的那摞书和几张纸。能够画出摆在面前的东西，这之中有种简单的愉悦。莱昂纳多灵感枯竭了一整天，此时为没有永久失去自己的热情而感到一阵难以置信的快乐。玛利亚在一边看着他抬手运笔，但他并不介意，她不是那种指手画脚的人。她到店里来的时候时也常常对他的画作加以赞赏。

艾齐奥又弹了几首曲子，而莱昂纳多画完素描之后就在空白的地方随手抹些涂鸦。不久，马里奥欢快地宣布自己做好饭了，“所有人都应该挪一挪自己懒洋洋的屁股”，和他一起享用晚餐。

这天晚上，大家对莱昂纳多的兴趣似乎有所减退，这证明他已经被接受成为家庭中的一员了。或许不管出于什么原因，他们仍旧对他抱有好奇，但总之这种善意的表现让他的压力得到了缓解。无论如何，马里奥主导了大部分的对话——除了他、艾齐奥和费德里克，其他人很难插进讨论里去。克劳迪娅会打断他们，她的声音轻易就能盖过哥哥们，让自己的意见被大家所知。培德楚秋只是轻轻地笑着。乔万尼和玛利亚似乎很乐意旁观，任由孩子们出尽唇枪舌剑。

那天结束的时候，克劳迪娅带着培德楚秋和马里奥返回了自己的公寓。艾齐奥的房子因为缺少了马里奥而显得空旷和安静了一些。玛利亚和乔万尼由于今天的行程，都带着可见的疲惫，在那之后很快就回到了他们的房间。费德里克等到他们都听不到了才对坐在沙发上的莱昂纳多和艾齐奥坏笑起来，他们俩又恢复了朋友间应有的距离。“我其实挺惊讶的，他们竟然还没发现真相，”费德里克如此评论，四仰八叉地摊在椅子里，“或者说你，艾齐奥，竟然还没搞砸这件事。”

“看你对我多有信心啊，”艾齐奥斜睨着他，“真是个称职的好哥哥呢。”

“我还能说什么，我可是在帮你。再说了，我还跟克劳迪娅打了赌。”

“哦？赌什么？”

“赌你肯定会翻车。克劳迪娅对你稍微更有信心一点，但就算是她也不觉得你们俩能糊弄过一个星期。”

“这算是个挑战吗？”艾齐奥突然振奋起来，“如果我们能度过一个星期，没有不知道内情的人发现真相的话，就是我赢？”

莱昂纳多不知道自己面前发生了什么，但他有种强烈的自己要完的预感——换句话说就是艾齐奥将要更努力地说服所有人相信他们之间的关系，也就代表着更多的身体接触，还可能来一个吻？天啊，只是想想那个情景，莱昂纳多的脸就烧了起来。没错，他要完蛋了。

“对的，”费德里克咧嘴笑起来，“如果你做到了，就算你赢。不过祝你好运，你绝对不会想输掉的。”

不需提醒，莱昂纳多向费德里克道着晚安紧跟艾齐奥离开了。他管住了嘴巴，直到他们进了卧室，关好门：“有必要吗？”他终于开口。

艾齐奥只是耸耸肩。“我喜欢赢，比这更棒的只有看到费德里克赢不了。”

莱昂纳多自顾自叹息一声，准备睡觉。即使这一整天也没干什么，他还是感觉自己和奥迪托雷家家长一样累。艾齐奥也去换衣服了，他们背对着彼此。他比莱昂纳多快一些，首先换好躺进被子里，舒舒服服地窝好了。莱昂纳多回头的时候，他正好也在看着他，脸上神情莫测。莱昂纳多有点难堪，于是在爬上床，靠坐在床头板的时候开口说：“我之前没来得及说，但是你钢琴弹得真好。”

“谢啦。”艾齐奥回应得有点心不在焉。这和他谈起击败费德里克时表现出的活力完全相反。“这能让妈妈开心。”

莱昂纳多犹豫了。“它不能让你开心吗？”

“我们小时候都要学一项乐器。培德楚秋还在拉小提琴，但克劳迪娅已经放弃她的了，费德里克十二岁之后就再也没碰过笛子了。”

“你没得选择？”

“我不介意，不太介意。我享受演奏，只是没达到我妈妈期望的水平。她希望我有一天能成为专业钢琴家，”艾齐奥笑了两声，“现在我觉得这不可能发生了。”

“那你的大学呢？”莱昂纳多越来越明白到为什么艾齐奥不愿意让他父母失望了。

“他们希望我能获得一个学位。我现在在读艺术本科，但他们不管我读什么，只要最后能有证书就行。”

“听上去对这件事你也不怎么热衷啊，艾齐奥。”

“实话跟你说吧，我不知道毕业之后要去干什么，”他微笑，再次开口的时候不管是眼睛还是声音里都毫无酸涩的情绪：“我羡慕你，莱昂。你热爱你的事业，同时又非常非常擅长它。”

“你一定也有热爱的东西吧。”莱昂纳多难以想象失去艺术的生活。那样他就不知道该怎么消磨时光了，如果手里没有了画笔、铅笔或雕刻刀，他要如何度日呢？

不知为何，这话让艾齐奥笑出声来：“我有热爱的东西，而且和弹钢琴相比，我更擅长它。只是如果可怜的妈妈知道了这事儿，肯定会犯心脏病的。”

莱昂纳多皱起眉头，完全糊涂了，“什么事？”

“你不会相信我的。”

“你不告诉我怎么知道呢，艾齐奥。”

艾齐奥抬起一只手，另一只手抚过指节。那些关节上有些许伤痕，皮肤起茧。“我加入了拳击擂台。”

莱昂纳多张大了嘴巴，然后又闭上了。他像鱼一样张合着嘴，但无法理解艾齐奥刚刚说的话。那双手，既能弹出恢弘的音乐，也能让人脸鲜血横流？

“我可怜的鼻子，”艾齐奥轻笑着碰了碰鼻梁，“我都数不清它断了多少次了。”

莱昂纳多冲动地伸手去碰艾齐奥的手所在的地方。他半路上意识到自己在干什么，但在那一刻，他被那光滑皮肤下的不平凹凸迷住了。艾齐奥望着他的脸，没有抗拒，只是一动不动，直到莱昂纳多收回自己的手。

莱昂纳多滑进被子里，让自己更舒服一些。然后他开口，打破持续的沉默：“你说得对，艾齐奥。”

“什么对？”

“你妈妈会心脏病发作的。”

艾齐奥喷笑出来：“所以说它永远都会是妈妈不需要知道的事情之一。”


	5. 搏击擂台

在他们共享一张床的第二个早晨，艾齐奥首先醒来了。就那一会儿，他躺在那里，听着莱昂纳多的呼吸声随着他渐渐清醒而变化。莱昂纳多这一次醒来时没有急着离开，艾齐奥于是享受了一会被窝下两人份的热量。他们的腿几乎贴在一起，几乎。

“你这次睡得好像好一点了。”艾齐奥嘟囔着，而莱昂纳多向他投来一记睡眼朦胧的目光。

莱昂纳多揉着眼睛发出赞同的哼声，“嘿，昨天晚上……”

“怎么？”

“你是认真的吗？”莱昂纳多犹豫了一下，“拳击擂台的事情，我是说。”

艾齐奥不由得翘起嘴角展开一个笑容，“是啊。我干嘛要说谎？”

莱昂纳多向他这边翻了个身看他，脸颊压在枕头上，手压在枕头下面保温。他的膝盖蹭着艾齐奥的腿。“只是很……奇怪，”莱昂纳多窘迫地皱了皱眉，把脸更深地埋进了枕头里。“你有能弹出美妙音乐的手指，但指节却又能让别人的脸血流不止。”

艾齐奥可没料到这句话。他想了一会，然后也翻身面对莱昂纳多，说话的时候手指无意识地玩着莱昂纳多的枕头边。“我没法解释，”他承认道，时不时被莱昂纳多拂过他的手的呼吸转移注意力，“至少是当我自己也没能理解这件事的时候。这其中有些什么——一些很刺激的东西。”他轻声笑了笑，“听起来很糟糕啊，毕竟拳击不是什么好事。”

“是啊，有一点。”

“我绝不是一个暴力的人，这我可以保证。”

“好的吧，”莱昂纳多闭上眼睛放松了自己，“我相信你，姑且。”

他一点也不想开口继续说正事。两个原因促使他把关于拳击擂台的事告诉了莱昂纳多。一，他家里人——再一次，除了费德里克和克劳迪娅——完全不知情。二，他今天要上场。好吧，也许他不一定要打，但他今天要参加下午场，人们会过去围观和打赌，而如果他们想要他上的话，他会上场的。问题是莱昂纳多看上去真的太平和，太友善了。如果艾齐奥把自己今天的计划告诉他，他敢打包票莱昂纳多会担心一整天。他看上去就是那种很会担心的人，即使他还没有很了解艾齐奥。

艾齐奥决定不说话了。他和莱昂纳多原地共处的时间比他预料的长一些，然后莱昂纳多深深地叹了一口气，嘟囔着要去洗澡。艾齐奥在他离开的时候保持了沉默，他的动作有点僵硬和困倦。莱昂纳多洗完澡以后他也进了浴室，等他出来的时候，卧室已经空了。这至少说明莱昂纳多已经适应，能一个人去面对艾齐奥的爸妈和哥哥了。

那天早晨过得平静无波。玛利亚和乔凡尼被邀请去洛伦佐•美第奇家共进晚餐——这个邀请也包括其他奥迪托雷家人，和莱昂纳多。然而艾齐奥和费德里克都坚持让爸妈自己去，这样他们才能真正放开了聊天。为了能准时到达美第奇家，也为了能尽情聊个够，他们决定吃完午饭就出发。费德里克这一整天都会呆在艾齐奥家，而莱昂纳多说自己不必再去店里了。艾齐奥没感到很惊讶，毕竟前一天莱昂纳多也对看店没多大热情。他并不担心让费德里克和莱昂纳多呆在一起，至少是当玛利亚和乔凡尼还没回来的时候。

艾齐奥觉得自己和爸妈一起走比较合适。也没人问他要去哪，费德里克大概已经猜到了。玛利亚和乔凡尼跟大家道别后等在门口。艾齐奥急匆匆地从走廊里跑出来，朝父母投去了一个抱歉的目光——他差点就忘了塞在外套口袋里的绑手绷带。然后他快步走向莱昂纳多。他抱着画板坐在沙发上，看上去有点疑惑，直到艾齐奥弯腰的前一秒才反应过来。艾齐奥在莱昂纳多嘴上亲了一下，不过由于莱昂纳多僵在原地，这个吻几乎是单方面的。还好沙发是背对玄关的，否则在艾齐奥站直的时候，奥迪托雷父母就会看到莱昂纳多瞪大眼睛的震惊模样。艾齐奥朝他咧嘴一笑，他说过的，他会更努力地表现得像一对情侣。莱昂纳多的嘴在艾齐奥走开的时候还是张着的。他在心里悄悄记下到时候要好好取笑他一番。

艾齐奥一路上都在热身，他已经大概有一个月没去过擂台了，就算轮不到他上场，他也等不及要去围观了。剩下的拳击装备就堆在他的后尾箱里呢。

他停下车就迫不及待地进入了拳击场。场地在一栋公寓楼的地下室里，为了举办这种活动，它专门经过了隔音处理和适当的布置。艾齐奥极其想念这里由激烈的电音和兴奋情绪形成的气氛。每个人，包括拳手，都被台上的一拳一脚，台下的怒吼欢呼所传递的激情所感染。在这个混乱的空间中，有一边是提供饮料和食物的吧台。如果想要下赌，就到这里来吧。在吧台对面，是退下的拳手们休息的地方，同时也是急救点，但后者的作用并不经常得到发挥。这些设施在中间围出的一块空地就是进行搏斗的场地。

然而此时此刻，那儿并不是空着的。人群围在四周，观看比赛，大声欢呼，手里拿着饮料或是写着赌注的纸片。透过昏暗的光线和汹涌的人潮，艾齐奥花了点力气才终于看清是谁在打。他认出了切萨雷•波吉亚——身形修长而行动敏捷，他不是一个能轻易击败的对手——但另一个，体格庞大，有着宽阔肩膀的人，他并不认识。即使那个人事实上似乎能单手把切萨雷掰成两半，他却在节节退败。一拳接一拳，切萨雷正一点点削弱自己的对手。他十分佩服切萨雷的战术，但对这个人本身不太喜欢——他傲慢得令人厌恶，又自大得不得了。

鲁克蕾齐亚•波吉亚朝艾齐奥招手。她身穿红色紧身连衣裙，手里拿着她哥哥的外套，正在场边兴致缺缺地等着。“你好啊陌生人，”她朝他微笑，把目光从赛场转向艾齐奥。

“你不担心切萨雷吗？”艾齐奥指了指赛场。

她朝他扬起下巴，好像不明白他为什么这样问似的，“他会赢的。他一向都会赢。”

“你和他一样有信心啊。”

现在她笑开了。“我们有自信的资本。我要是你，就会去找彼得罗，他在找你。你今天下午可能要上场了，艾齐奥。”

“终于，”艾齐奥在转身离开赛场的时候低声感叹，切萨雷刚朝那个壮汉下巴上狠狠来了一拳。他倒地时发出的响动被人群爆发出的排山倒海的嘘声淹没了。

彼得罗远离了中心地带，留在候场区。“艾齐奥！”相比于兴奋，彼得罗显得更加焦虑。“快准备好。你去哪里了？他们俩下了就是你了，”他示意身边的两个男人。“你得去拉伸一下。”

艾齐奥放下手里的包，“我打谁？”

彼得罗内疚地做了一个苦脸：“切萨雷。抱歉，你没得到多少预警。我希望你有在练习。”

“我不会有事的。”艾齐奥向他保证，也不知道自己相不相信这句话。他换上了旧短裤，没去管周围都有谁，然后用绷带缠好指关节。他把头发挽起来绑在脑后，确保它们不会掉到眼睛里。接着，他做了拉伸，往破烂老旧的沙袋上打了几拳。

艾齐奥被叫上台的时候，人群分开给他让出一条道。切萨雷已经在场内做好了准备。即使之前已经打了一场，他也似乎完全没有感到疲惫。事实上，他正斜睨着艾齐奥，挑衅着他。艾齐奥边活动肩膀边跨过绳围，他已经有一阵子没对上切萨雷了。他们出战的频率不是很高，而彼此对战的机会更是寥寥。原因很明显——他们两个都是寸步不让的人。

这已经成为了肌肉记忆。他本能地知道如何闪避，如何出击和反应。他的身体知道该怎样做，于是在切萨雷打出第一拳的时候，他放空了脑海。后退，他的眼睛飞快地看向切萨雷的双脚。这一拳激起了人群的一阵怒吼，但艾齐奥几乎听不见声响。他抵挡住接下来的两次快速攻击，然后开始了自己的进攻。第一拳落空了，但也许是因为多年的钢琴演奏，他的非主力手比切萨雷的要灵活，双手配合无间，他的拳头落在切萨雷的肋骨上，打得他闷哼一声向后退了几步。切萨雷眼里燃起的怒火提示艾齐奥千万不能因为一次得手而掉以轻心。

他们来回试探了一会儿。大多数攻击都被对方闪躲或防御住了，只有一小部分落到了身上。艾齐奥能感觉到一侧肋骨和肩上的阵阵钝痛，肩上的伤来自切萨雷原本瞄准他的脸的一拳。艾齐奥也打中了几拳，威力不是很大，但他没有切萨雷那么疲倦。他感到有一点点愧疚，毕竟切萨雷十五分钟前才刚刚下场，但这种内疚如今被自私的庆幸所取代。他明白如果切萨雷以最好的状态上场，自己不可能战胜他。

“累了吧，切萨雷！”艾齐奥在人群的呐喊声中嘲讽道。

切萨雷试图扯出一个笑容，但扭曲成了鬼脸，“一点也不。”

艾齐奥点点头作为回应，他故意抬起脸，料到切萨雷不会放过这个机会。艾齐奥侧身躲过一击，出拳狠狠擂在切萨雷脸上。这是他最有力的一记攻击。切萨雷倒下了，被打的头晕目眩。如果他有所防备，这一拳不会有这样的效果。切萨雷没能及时站起来，裁判宣布了结果，艾齐奥赢了。他放松下来，沉浸四周向他他涌来的欢呼和吼叫之中，这种感觉好极了。有很多人要输钱了，但是像这样打败切萨雷却不常见，人们还是很佩服的。艾齐奥沐浴在他们的赞许声中。

那天下午他没再上场，只是在一旁和其他拳手对练或聊天。行情好的时候，艾齐奥一天能打上六场，最后筋疲力尽，挣扎着开车回家。但在今天晚上，大家必须回到自己的日常生活之中时，他却一点也不累，甚至可以再继续战上几个小时。他最终是最后一个走出擂台的人，蹦蹦跳跳地走向自己的车。

有人在车旁徘徊，他们的身形半隐在渐渐降临的夜幕之中，另半边被街灯照亮。香烟在几个人的指尖升腾。艾齐奥马上认出了切萨雷，他靠在他的车上，身旁还站着鲁克蕾齐亚。至于其他的是什么人，艾齐奥连想也不敢想。“切萨雷，”艾齐奥向他打招呼，“鲁克蕾齐亚。打完了以后我怎么没见到你们？”

“我们就在那里，”鲁克蕾齐亚耸了耸肩，“是你太忙了。”

“这车不错，”切萨雷拍拍红色的车门，“我一直都想要一辆跑车。”

“哦？”艾齐奥微笑，试图绕到驾驶座去。切萨雷的一个“朋友”挡住了他，朝他当胸推了一把。艾齐奥心跳加速，预见到了事情的走向。在可控的环境里一对一和在街边对上半打人手之间有着天差地别。“你什么意思，切萨雷。”艾齐奥嘶声说。

“我不喜欢失败，你也不喜欢。这是个问题。”

“不是我自己想跟你打的。”

“但你还是赢了。”

“这难道不怪你自己吗？”艾齐奥的耐力让他忍受住了首次攻击，部分吧。第二拳让他痛苦地呻吟出声，第三拳把他打倒在人行道上。倒地的冲击加剧了他的痛苦，而身上的淤青给了他加倍的疼痛。切萨雷没有再说话，他的意思已经完完整整地被表达了。艾齐奥试图爬走，但每次都被拖了回去。七下之后艾齐奥已经没法再数了，也完全不知道到底是谁在对自己施暴。他的双手自觉地试图保护他的身体，但这些人丝毫不为所动。

等殴打停止，艾齐奥已经变得一瘸一拐了，身上精疲力竭，脸上一阵阵地疼。他没有意识到施暴者的离去，但他们把脸上血肉模糊的他扔在路边。手机在他口袋里震动，让他想起自己的车钥匙也在那里。

没有人来帮他。荒无人烟，这是拳击擂台选址在这里的原因之一。他不知道自己在那里躺了多久，但他知道自己得起来到车上去。就算他现在不能开车，呆在车里总是比较安全的。最终，不顾大脑的抗议，他的身体动起来，开启走向车门的痛苦过程。


	6. 十二道缝针

莱昂纳多永远也不会忘记费德里克接起电话讲完第一句“喂？你他妈到底去哪了？”之后身体瞬间僵直绷紧的样子。他的表情急剧变化，仿佛在莱昂纳多眨眼的那一刹那，他突然戴上了一副空白的面具。艾齐奥。他一定是在和艾齐奥说话。然后他又说：“呆在原地，我去接你。别动。”费德里克挂了电话扔下手机站起来。“橱柜底层，毛巾下面有急救箱，放到桌上来。拿一条毛巾四块纱布，”费德里克快步向门走去，他下达着命令，但并不显得专横。“再装一盆温水，都放到桌上。在这等着，别给我爸妈打电话。”

莱昂纳多不敢出声问问题，他在费德里克还没离开的时候就开始收集那些物品。奥迪托雷家父母还没回来完全就是一个奇迹，他们说他们就回来了，但大概是玩得太开心了。费德里克那简洁的、命令式的语气在莱昂纳多拿东西的时候一直回荡在他的脑海当中。时间一分一秒地过去，那点微弱的反胃感逐渐扩大得让他几乎难以忍受。有可怕的事情发生了。但是什么呢？至少，艾齐奥还能说话，他之前还能和费德里克通电话。

莱昂纳多想起了那场关于拳击擂台的对话。不可能的。艾齐奥完全没有提起任何关于到那里去的话。然而，他没提起也有可能是因为莱昂纳多今早和昨晚的反映。恐慌感攥紧了莱昂纳多的胸膛，门锁打开的声音一瞬间让他的心脏结结实实漏跳了一拍。

费德里克嘴里低低咒骂着，艾齐奥不省人事地挂在他身上，胳膊环住哥哥的肩膀。那一刻，莱昂纳多确信自己要吐出来了，他抬起手捂住嘴。其实，艾齐奥的伤口并非惨不忍睹，也没有让他的脸完全无法辨认。莱昂纳多如此失态的原因，是艾齐奥脸上伤口源源不断冒出鲜血的事实，以及他一只眼睛肿起半闭的惨状。

艾齐奥被放到椅子上，任由费德里克摆布。后者挽高了袖子，拿起纱布浸湿拧干，一块给了莱昂纳多，另一块拿在手里，开始清理艾齐奥的脸。只有艾齐奥脸上凝固的血迹被清理干净，他才能看见开裂的皮肤。莱昂纳多抹去那些流到他脖子上、耳朵和头发里的血液，肚子里一阵阵翻江倒海。显然，艾齐奥面朝下在地上趴了一段时间，一些血迹从他的脖子蜿蜒延伸到衬衫上，但大部分的红色结块都纠在他的头发里。莱昂纳多专心完成任务，忽略掉在他胃里扎根的反胃感。艾齐奥的伤显然比他的恶心更需要得到治疗。

费德里克花了几秒检查了一遍他的脸，然后扔掉布料转身离开。莱昂纳多没来得及问他去哪，不过他抓住了和艾齐奥说话的机会。他擦着艾齐奥的后耳，尝试轻柔地解开那些被血块缠结在一起的头发，同时清了清喉咙说道：“发生什么了，艾齐奥？”他无法把声音提到耳语以上的音量。

艾齐奥发出的嗤笑被卡在喉咙里，扭曲成了一声咳嗽。他叹了口气，目光放空，声音嘶哑：“我绊了一跤。”

“说实话。”莱昂纳多在斥责出口的那一刻就后悔了，他的语气比预料的还要严厉。

“我没打架。”艾齐奥断断续续地讲。莱昂纳多根本无法想象他到底处在一种怎样的痛苦之中，他咬住口腔内侧。费德里克拿着毯子回来的时候，艾齐奥重复了他的说辞：“我没有打架。”

“你他妈都被打成猪头了！”听到费德里克的语气，莱昂纳多对自己使用的轻微强硬的语调没那么愧疚了。“我都不知道你怎么还能开车，现在来告诉我你没打架？好在你命大没得脑震荡。你他妈就是个骗子，艾齐奥，你彻头彻尾就他妈是个骗子！”虽然说的话不好听，费德里克还是把手里的毯子披到弟弟身上，然后继续清理他的脸。艾齐奥把毯子裹紧了一些，没有回应费德里克的指责。

然后当艾齐奥再开口的时候，他显得更虚弱了。“是切萨雷•波吉亚。我打败了他。我的肋骨上，”他畏缩了一下，似乎这个时候才想起那种疼痛。“有淤青可以作证。擂台关闭了之后，切萨雷带着他的一些朋友……”他不由自主地颤抖着，“是他们干的。”

“你应该报警。”莱昂纳多喃喃。

“不叫警察，”艾齐奥试图摇头，随即后悔做出这个动作，“这是规矩。”

“即使在这种情况下？他们攻击了你。”

“只有一开始的几下打得实实在在。我觉得那个人放过了我的脸。”

费德里克嘲讽：“我看是他跟那个给钱的人意见不一致吧。他还是把你打破相了。”

“本来还可能更糟的。一开始我以为结果会比这还糟糕，以前就是那样的。”

凝固的血迹被浸湿擦掉，意味着那些伤口又开始渗血。“作为一个肾上腺素正在升高的人，你是在太多话了。听着，”费德里克打开急救箱，“你这个小破盒子里没有适合缝针的器材，但是我车里有，所以我很快就回来。”

他给莱昂纳多示范了用纱布按住艾齐奥嘴唇和脸颊上部的正确方式，然后出门了，保证自己不会离开很久。莱昂纳多把纱布按到位，倚在桌上观察艾齐奥没被遮住的那部分脸。他精疲力竭，眼下一片神色，眉头因为疼痛而皱在一起。

“明早我会感觉更糟糕的，”艾齐奥说，声音被闷在布料里，“我看起来怎么样？”

“已经开始起淤血了，”莱昂纳多几乎能切身感到艾齐奥的痛苦。

“蓝的还是青的？”

“紫的。”

艾齐奥笑起来，算是吧。他的牙齿泛着浅红，呼吸粗重，笑声绷在喉咙里。莱昂纳多希望自己能帮到更多忙，他希望自己能完全治愈那些伤口，让艾齐奥能在接下来的几天里免于伤痛的折磨。他抬起空着的手，把黏在艾齐奥完好的脸上的那些乱发拨到他耳后。艾齐奥闭上了眼睛。莱昂纳多愿意用任何东西换取艾齐奥那一刻的想法。

费德里克回来了，在他缝针的时候莱昂纳多只能坐在一边。这顿毒打给艾齐奥带来了三个伤口——一个在他左眼下方的脸颊上，小一点的那个位于眉骨下方，而最后一个，开在他的嘴角。“有个准医生当哥哥真好啊。”艾齐奥在费德里克完事了之后说道。现在他脸上多了十二针，之前那种不合时宜的厚颜也不剩多少了。

“这件事肯定要告诉爸妈。”费德里克提起一个更为紧迫的问题。他开始进行清除血迹的收尾工作，而莱昂纳多也把这视为自己可以继续干点什么的提示。“他们还没回来简直是个奇迹。”

“就说我被抢劫了。”

“那钱呢？”

“我没带钱包。”

鉴于其他的说辞都不是很可信，费德里克只好接受了这个计划。不然艾齐奥的秘密就要大白于天下了。好吧，他的秘密之一。

就好像有魔法一样，大门打开了。“我们回来啦！”玛利亚的声音从门口传来，在她能够看见他们之前。费德里克立即站了起来，挡住父母直接投向艾齐奥的视线。然而玛利亚，之后是乔万尼，还是看见了他。接下来的半个小时被花在安抚奥迪托雷父母上。费德里克坚称艾齐奥没有脑震荡，他的伤也没有桌上那盆血水表现出来的那么严重。其实，考虑到他所受的殴打，艾齐奥的状态好得出奇。然而，没有人提起他之所以能如此，是因为他已经习惯了这种遭遇。当乔万尼一再要求艾齐奥提起诉讼的时候，他只是耸了耸肩：“我看不清他的脸，他的声音也被闷住了。我没法认出歹徒，报警根本没用。再说，我也没有损失任何财产嘛。”

他又用了二十分钟才说服爸妈让他回房躺着休息。他的身体今天已经经受了太多折磨，现在急需恢复。最终莱昂纳多开口说他会保证艾齐奥好好休息，这才使奥迪托雷家长做出让步。

“你真的不想吃点什么吗？”玛利亚问道，她的声音里仍然浸满了担忧。

“我觉得我会把吃进去的东西都吐出来。”

她妥协了，然后，非常轻柔地，把艾齐奥的头拉下来亲吻了他的前额。“好吧，去休息吧。我们明天再说。”她朝莱昂纳多看了一眼，无言地请求着：照看好他。

在卧室门后，艾齐奥深深地叹了口气。他耷拉着肩膀，动作迟缓，显然累得不行，然而还是一边抱怨着难闻的血腥味，一边朝浴室走去，在半路上还绊了一下。他在他可怜的脸不沾水的情况下快速洗了澡，甚至没费心把浴室门关上。莱昂纳多拼命把自己的注意力和视线都从浴室上转移开来。他选择让别再无所事事，于是到艾齐奥的抽屉里找出了些干净衣服，准备让他换上。

几分钟后艾齐奥出来了，腰上就围了一条毛巾。莱昂纳多庆幸自己提前把衣服拿了出来。就像他之前所说的那样，艾齐奥的肋骨上留有受伤的痕迹，黄色的淤青已经显现出来了。莱昂纳多想要伸手去碰，想用手指轻轻抚过那里。但他们俩离得太远，他在做出让自己后悔的动作之前掐灭了这个想法。

艾齐奥穿好衣服，在床尾坐下，徒劳地试图梳理然后扎起头发。他颤抖、疲倦的手拒绝服从大脑下达的指令。莱昂纳多靠近一步，轻柔地接手。艾齐奥的头发只有一半是完全湿透了的，缠在里面的血块似乎也都消失了。他现在成了他们三个人之中唯一一个彻底摆脱这种可怖污渍的那一个。

“你对不怎么了解的人容忍度还是蛮高的嘛。”艾齐奥说，他的吐字因为疲惫而模糊不清。

“你是个好人，”莱昂纳多诚实地回答，然后轻声补充道：“就算你做的某些事让我不能这么说。”

“你知道我不是在搏斗的时候被打成这样的。”

“但它是你被打的原因。”

艾齐奥的声音里染上一点烦躁。“只有切萨雷会干这种事。”

莱昂纳多把艾齐奥的头发在他脑后绑好，“然后他就这么干了。”

“轮不到你来说这些，”艾齐奥厉声说。莱昂纳多之前从没在他这里听见过这种苦涩。“你不是我男朋友。”

莱昂纳多抖了一下。“不，艾齐奥，我不是。”

“那就别说得好像你对我很失望似的，你不需要忍受我的习惯，也不需要担负我的欲望。”

“不，我不需要。”

“你他妈能别那么说话吗？！”话题偏移的方向刺痛了他，他的紧绷的声音有破碎的迹象。颤抖地吸了一口气，艾齐奥意识到他的错误，抬眼朝莱昂纳多看去。那种语气，那种失望，都完完整整地反映在他的眼睛里。艾齐奥是错了，但他拒绝道歉。“我要睡觉。”他沮丧地宣布，用让人不忍目睹的虚弱动作爬进被子里，然后立即一动不动了。

莱昂纳多站在原地。“抱歉。”他用气音说道，不太确定自己是不是应该道歉的那一方。应该不是，但这没有阻止他。相对于固守骄傲做那个正确的人，他更希望做艾齐奥的朋友。但艾齐奥没有回应。


	7. 最后两晚

莱昂纳多在艾齐奥醒来之前赶紧起床穿好衣服，然而这之后他并没有马上离开卧室——他必须确认艾齐奥没事了，或是说尽可能地没事。他盖着被子靠坐在床头，读着手机上不怎么有趣的文章，以这种方式强迫自己把思绪放在别的东西上，而不是昨晚那场对话。

等艾齐奥终于睡醒，莱昂纳多听见他首先发出了一阵不适的呻吟。他用余光看见艾齐奥小心翼翼地把手抬到脸上，摸索着他的伤痕，轻轻按压那些青紫的痕迹。“伤看上去怎么样？”艾齐奥磕了一下，用嘶哑的嗓音问道。

“大概跟你感觉的一样糟吧。你还看得见吗？”

艾齐奥睁开眼睛，然而只有一边眼睑配合地完全抬了起来，另一边仍然肿得很严重。对此，艾齐奥只能再次痛苦地呻吟一声，然后，极其小心地，把手盖到脸上。莱昂纳多感受得到气氛中的未竟之言。艾齐奥后悔他昨天说的那些话了吗？他还记得吗？莱昂纳多觉得自己怕不是又要开口道歉，但这次他不想这么做了，这又不是他的错。是艾齐奥错了，莱昂纳多有权利表达自己的关心。

“那个，莱昂……”艾齐奥不情不愿地开口，“昨天的事……”

“别说了，你的态度已经表达得很清晰了。”莱昂纳多的声音出乎他意料地苦涩。“不，我不是那个意思……对不起。”他投降了，“我知道我不应该搞得好像自己能评价你的做法一样，但即使是在昨晚之后，我真的希望我们还能做朋友。”

气氛凝固，莱昂纳多难受地觉得艾齐奥又开始生他的气了。“我才是那个应该说对不起的人，”艾齐奥拿开了手臂，朝莱昂纳多看去。他精疲力竭又浑身伤痛，脸上写满了他所受的不幸。“我们是朋友，你当然可以在我犯傻的时候提醒我。”

“嗯我没打算到那个地步，但是……”

艾齐奥笑了，一下，然后拉到伤口悔得脸都皱了起来。就算这个人昨晚把莱昂纳多气了个半死，他也不应该经受这样的痛苦。

接下来的两天，所有人都在权衡自己白天的外出活动。艾齐奥被扣在家里——根据玛利亚的说法，他被“必要地禁足”了，即使艾齐奥大声抗议并且提醒她他已经是个成年人了。玛利亚和乔万尼的外出频率有了爆发式增长，但离开的时间不会很长。费德里克倒是愿意出门，并且确实这么做了。莱昂纳多却没再离开。

店铺的事情不急。在他的灵感显著减少和最近生意不景气的情况下，他不觉得赶去开店有什么意义。这样的低谷让他难以坚持打理店铺和艺术创作，莱昂纳多更愿意把这些时间花在照顾好艾齐奥上。或者更确切的说，是看好他，别让他做什么蠢事。

在这两天里，艾齐奥的恢复好得令人难以置信。他眼周的红肿消了下去，而那些淤青也渐渐变成了正在好转的青紫色。虽然开裂的伤口仍然起皱发疼，但他的皮肤正在愈合，在他大笑或皱眉的时候不再有裂开的风险了。然而，那道嘴唇上的伤口因为要时常开合嘴巴吃东西或讲话，看上去很难不留疤了。算是时时给他提个醒了，莱昂纳多想，谁叫他总是把自己置于危险之中呢。费德里克说艾齐奥的愈合速度真是快得吓人。艾齐奥对此只是不屑地耸耸肩，管他呢，只要他能愈合就行。

随着这两天过去，他们计划中的第五个夜晚也到来了。还有两晚，奥迪托雷家父母和马里奥就要回家了。在这个时候，日子似乎过得很慢，但回头看看，莱昂纳多就发现这几天是多么短暂。很快，他就要回到自己的公寓，一个人睡在自己的床上了。这种感觉很奇怪，他不知道该管它叫什么。

莱昂纳多第二天早上醒来的时候，他身旁是空着的。在晕晕乎乎地从睡梦中清醒过来的时候，他注意到了若有若无的钢琴声。奇怪，艾齐奥睡得比他沉，一般都不会先他醒来的。莱昂纳多迅速梳洗完毕，朝客厅走去。玛利亚和乔万尼还在睡，而费德里克昨晚跟马里奥喝酒去了，之后大概睡在克劳迪娅家。

艾齐奥一个人坐在那里演奏，目光扫过乐谱，眉间有一道忧郁的褶皱。他不停地弹着，只在翻到下一页乐谱的时候稍稍暂停一下。莱昂纳多悄悄坐到沙发上，专心的听着。琴声还是那样美妙，他觉得自己永远不会对艾齐奥的精妙演奏感到习以为常。莱昂纳多偷偷瞄着艾齐奥。随着他的伤痕好转和渐渐消失，莱昂纳多发现自己不需要压抑心中的赞叹了——艾齐奥的相貌正在恢复之前的魅力。

过了一会，音乐停了。一声轻柔地钝响传来。从莱昂纳多的角度只能看见艾齐奥钢琴下的双腿和琴凳，于是他站起来，小心翼翼地朝他走去。然而面前的场景让他弯起嘴角使劲堵住笑声——艾齐奥拿额头抵住乐谱，下巴架在谱架上。他驼着背在黑白琴键上缩成一团，浑身上下写满了不高兴。

“想想吧，”莱昂纳多轻轻地安慰他，“还有两天就解脱了。我回家，睡我自己的的床，你也可以清净了。”

艾齐奥一时间没有动，然后他抬起头点了一下。看上去没有被说服，也许这不是问题的根本。“莱昂，你是不是很想回家？”艾齐奥问道，眼睛盯着乐谱。他直起腰背，开始检视那些乐谱，想要找到下一首曲子。

莱昂纳多并不确定该怎么回答这个问题。“我不清楚是不是‘很想’。”他无所事事地用食指刮着离他最近的几个琴键。艾齐奥看向他的手，死死盯着，乐谱被他遗忘了。“没有被揭穿的压力当然好了，”莱昂纳多继续说，声音压得很低，以免奥迪托雷父母突然出现听见他的话。

“说的也是。”艾齐奥把视线抬到他脸上，表情莫测。不同往常，他犹犹豫豫地举起手，差点就放弃了这个动作。这不像他。他把手伸向莱昂纳多，手指擦过他的掌心。有点痒，莱昂纳多花了大力气才没有把手缩回来。艾齐奥让他们的手指相互交缠，又盯了他们的手一会儿，就好像他只是好奇他们十指相扣会是什么样的。

一把嗓音悠悠道了早安。莱昂纳多差点心脏病发。他把手从艾齐奥手里拽出来，吓得往后退了几步。艾齐奥看上去被莱昂纳多的剧烈反应吓得不轻。玛利亚脸上和声音里的疑惑混进了愉悦。“你们继续，”她朝他们轻轻摆手，“就当我不在。不过首先，你们俩吃过早饭了没有？”

他们都微微摇头。她了然地点点头然后进了厨房。当莱昂纳多再次回头的时候，艾齐奥已经又开始忙着弹琴了，一段新的旋律流淌在客厅里。莱昂纳多回到沙发上，坐立不安了一会之后走进厨房帮忙做早饭。玛利亚轻声问一切是不是都还好的时候，莱昂纳多坚称当然是的。但她似乎不怎么相信。

当晚，莱昂纳多首先上床睡觉。他毫无理由地感到疲惫，只想一头栽进床里。唯一阻止他这么做的原因是他必须先去换个衣服，毕竟这是别人家。在他把睡裤拉到屁股上的时候，他听到开门的响动。艾齐奥什么也没说，莱昂纳多也没有回头。他专心在自己的衣服上，但因为老找不到衬衫的底部而越来越焦躁。光着膀子让他越发窘迫，他意识到自己现在是个什么模样，于是挣扎着不回头去看艾齐奥。

莱昂纳多感到肩头上的碰触时，他的脏话差点脱口而出。他抖了一下，使得艾齐奥稍稍停下动作，然后手指继续划过他的肩膀。“我没注意到，”艾齐奥喃喃，声音几乎微不可闻。“你肩上也有雀斑啊，手臂也是。”艾齐奥的衣服擦着莱昂纳多的皮肤，仿佛正在印证他所说的话，他的手从莱昂纳多的胳膊上滑下。艾齐奥的呼吸平稳而温暖，一下下扑在莱昂纳多的肩颈处。 他怎么还能这么冷静？莱昂纳多手里抓着自己的衬衫，跟不上事态的进展。这是在干什么？

现在莱昂纳多身体两侧都在艾齐奥手里了，手指划过他的后腰，手掌滑到他的胯部，插进莱昂纳多的裤腰里。他的手指留下灼热的火焰，一路烧到他的腹股沟。莱昂纳多好笑又恐惧地意识到，自从艾齐奥进门，自己就没有动过，一厘米也没有。他不敢动，脑中有一个声音告诉他，在他移动的那一刻，这个幻境将四分五裂。

门又打开了，这次把两个人都吓得一抖。他们同时抬头瞪向那个进门的人。玛利亚，今天第二次，了然地朝他们微笑着。艾齐奥还站在那里，但莱昂纳多身上的每个细胞都在尖叫着让他走开。“别理我，”玛利亚朝他们晃了晃手机。“你把这个漏在沙发上了，艾齐奥。”她把它扔到床上，眨眨眼睛，“玩的开心。”门在她身后被牢牢地关好，他们两个呆呆地瞪了它一会。现在呢？

艾齐奥不太情愿地撤开了。他不紧不慢地晃到床边，捡起手机倒在床上。突然间手机屏幕在他眼里就成了世界上最有意思的东西，而莱昂纳多只能在一边默默脸红。

过了几秒莱昂纳多才终于回魂。他的脸热乎乎的，呼吸粗重。他又开始摆弄自己的衣服，终于把它套到头上去了。然后他才意识到自己的裤子有多紧，他有多硬。莱昂纳多彻底尴尬了，这回就算性致盎然也无法阻止他小小地恐慌发作了一下。

艾齐奥明白自己在干什么，也知道它们看上去是怎么一回事。莱昂纳多相信这都是他的计划。他要让玛利亚知道他们还在上床，那他们之间就绝不会有什么摩擦。他是故意把手机漏在沙发上的吗？肯定是。这不是很明显吗？莱昂纳多想清楚了之后觉得自己更蠢了。

他最后还是要转身面向艾齐奥的。逃到卫生间里太明显也太尴尬了，艾齐奥会知道他在里面做什么的。莱昂纳多把衣服下摆尽可能地拉长，然后转向床铺。他看见艾齐奥的眼神游移着，毋庸置疑地从他身上又转回了手机屏幕。接着莱昂纳多又注意到了一件有趣的事——他不是唯一一个裆部胀鼓鼓的人。

莱昂纳多爬上床，马上转身背对艾齐奥。他尽自己所能地保持静止，不打算给对方任何暗示。要是今晚发生了什么，那他们的计划和关系就会脱离控制。而这之后艾齐奥做的补偿就会完全变味，这是莱昂纳多最不想看到的。再说艾齐奥的选择多着呢，他那么引人注目，那么迷人，怎么可能找一个比他大七岁的无聊画家呢？和莱昂纳多睡一张床住一间房，这仅仅是艾齐奥为了圆谎采取的必要手段而已。这是他在这里的唯一原因，莱昂纳多不停地提醒着自己。

他感觉艾齐奥在移动。他撑起手肘把头探过莱昂纳多的肩膀，莱昂纳多试图不作任何反应。随着一声嗤笑，也许是一种嘲讽，艾齐奥倒回了他那边。“很高兴知道我不是一个人。”他说，而当莱昂纳多意识到他在说什么的时候，他感觉自己的腹股沟抽动了一下。


	8. 说出来

第二天早晨，莱昂纳多是全家最早起床的人，之一。另一只早起鸟是乔万尼，他坐在餐桌旁，一手捧着书，一手拿着咖啡。他朝上看向莱昂纳多，道了一声早安，然后视线又回到书本上。莱昂纳多走进厨房的时候，他又抬眼，好奇地打量着他。“可以跟你说两句话吗？”

这大概是莱昂纳多最害怕听到的话了。“当然。”他按开烧水壶，然后朝对方走去。他大概不会喜欢这场对话。

等乔万尼插书签的时候，他们之间安静了一会儿。然后他靠回椅子里，仔细地观察着莱昂纳多。他的眼睛里没有埋怨或恶意，只有思虑的神情，但不管怎么样，他的打量都让莱昂纳多感到紧张。“昨晚，费德里克都告诉我了。”乔万尼温和地说道。莱昂纳多的心一沉。“往轻了说，他当时醉得不省人事。他说他要告诉我一个秘密。”莱昂纳多的表情一定暴露了他内心的极度焦虑，因为乔万尼给了他一个安抚的微笑。“其实吧，莱昂纳多，我不生气。虽然我自己的儿子决定向我撒谎让我感到很失望，但这是可以理解的。我知道我和玛利亚对他一直很严格，总是想给他最好的，也希望他能成为人上人。”

“你们爱他。”莱昂纳多指出。

“对，非常爱他，这也是为什么我会失望。玛利亚还不知道，费德里克只给我打了电话。其实，要不是他，我是绝对想不到的。”乔万尼深吸一口气，“你不告诉艾齐奥，我也不会告诉玛利亚。”

莱昂纳多没料到这句话。“这是为什么？”

乔万尼眼里闪着狡黠的光芒，“我没看出来是有原因的，”他端起自己的咖啡和书站起身来，“你要知道，引力是双向的。”

莱昂纳多满脸通红，不知该作何回答。乔万尼走开了，看上去有点小骄傲。莱昂纳多松了一口气。

乔万尼信守承诺，没有告诉玛利亚。艾齐奥和她一样，都被蒙在鼓里。莱昂纳多和艾齐奥照常行事——或者，对于莱昂纳多，是假装照常。当艾齐奥揽住他的腰的时候，莱昂纳多感觉更尴尬了，特别是当乔万尼在附近的时候。乔万尼的行动也一如往常，甚至没有朝莱昂纳多多看一眼，或是对那场谈话做出任何表示。这大概为了顾全大局，但确实模糊了他关于那一次会面的记忆，仿佛它从没发生过一样。

当晚，玛利亚和乔万尼把整个奥迪托雷家，加上莱昂纳多，都带去了餐馆吃饭。因为这是最后一个晚上，所以这一切都是最后才揭晓的惊喜，也是奥迪托雷家父母请的客。说实话，这个夜晚非常美好，同往常一样充满了兄弟姐妹互损和渐渐提高的声音。莱昂纳多的鼓膜还是没能习惯这家子的闹哄程度，但不管怎么斗嘴，他们之间的感情仍旧极其深厚。

在回公寓的车上，莱昂纳多一直想着乔万尼的话。就算他们之间互相吸引，还是有很多东西挡着他们真正发生些什么。但即便如此，他还是记起了艾齐奥的手按在他皮肤上的感觉，还有那些插进他裤腰的手指。

他在座位上不安地扭动，换来艾齐奥斜斜扫来的一道目光。还好车上只有他们两个——费德里克回程的时候坐在父母的车后座上。“你还好吗？”艾齐奥问，完全不费心压制自己笑意。

“嗯哼。”

“你确定？”

“确定，我很好。”莱昂纳多坚持道。

“我们就快到家了，”艾齐奥的嗓音低沉，几乎像是含在喉咙里发出来的一样。“你知道我一整个晚上都在想什么吗？”

“什么？”

他们停下来等红灯。在昏暗的车厢里，莱昂纳多看不见艾齐奥手的动作。一开始，他在莱昂纳多腿上的碰触很轻，然后随着手的上移而变得渐渐坚定。艾齐奥的眼睛盯在外面的车流和灯光上，没有看向莱昂纳多。莱昂纳多抵抗着身上每一股挪动屁股迎合艾齐奥手掌的欲望。他不想显得那么欲求不满，更别说他对此还抱有疑虑呢。然而理智渐渐被欲望模糊，他不清楚这之中是不是掺杂了些不属于生理反应的东西。

“我在想，我想要这么做，”艾齐奥的手掌挑逗地顺着莱昂纳多的腹股沟划入，“在桌子下面，就在大家面前。”

绿灯亮了，他们周围的车辆开动，他把手收了回来。莱昂纳多低低地骂了两声，收到一阵低笑作为回复。“你还没完没了了。”莱昂纳多轻声说道，无法控制声音里漏出的一两点情欲。反正现在艾齐奥已经知道他对他的影响了。

“调戏你太好玩了嘛。”他毫无悔意。

莱昂纳多嗤笑了一下，喃喃说：“有一段时间了。”

“我也有一段时间没碰过人了。”

“我可不信。”

艾齐奥笑了，“那就一小段时间。也够长的。”

“那你就是这个意思咯，”莱昂纳多试图让自己听上去受到了冒犯，即使艾齐奥的暗示似乎正中他的下怀。“只是想打一炮？”

“听上去这么糟糕的吗？”艾齐奥的声音里带上了点什么别的，但莱昂纳多分辨不出来。或至少是因为他的脑子已经不够清醒了。

他们的车开进了公寓的车库。停好车，艾齐奥就坐在那里。然后他看向莱昂纳多，压住嘴角的翘起。“莱昂，”艾齐奥从喉咙深处发出低沉地声音，“你想让我上你吗？”

他看到莱昂纳多张着嘴无言以对，脸上绽开了一个笑容。莱昂纳多脑子里一片空白。艾齐奥没再说话，打开他那一侧车门下车了。莱昂纳多跟着他，完全不知道该说什么。他要说什么才能不像个脑子当机的大傻蛋一样？

艾齐奥把车锁了就往前走，也不等莱昂纳多。“艾齐奥，”莱昂纳多在跟上他之后小声说道：“你说真的？”

“什么真的？”

又是熟悉的笑容，又是熟悉的不要脸。艾齐奥想要莱昂纳多重复他的话。莱昂纳多觉得自己的脸烧起来了。他是个成年人了，性经验比身旁这个比他年轻的人多得多。他会脸红根本不逻辑，上床就是上床，不需要有什么其他暗示。大家都是成年人了，他们之间又互相吸引，他干嘛还对这个念头这么紧张？

莱昂纳多沉默的时候，艾齐奥自顾自笑了起来。“今晚是我们最后一次同床共枕了哟，”他一边上楼梯一边回头朝他眨眨眼。“要我说，我们应该好好利用一下时间。”

玛利亚、乔凡尼和费德里克已经到家了，都正准备上床睡觉。或者，对费德里克来说，是上沙发睡觉。艾齐奥的声音和态度在身处家人附近的时候完全变了，只留莱昂纳多一个人试图让自己显得不那么魂不守舍。他的家人可不知道刚刚他们在车里都经历了什么。

艾齐奥进房的时候莱昂纳多没有跟去，他在外面多磨蹭了几分钟。他给自己倒了一杯水，假装自己对放在外面的一本菜谱很感兴趣。最终，莱昂纳多还是说服了自己，踏进了卧室，因为期待而感觉肚子里轻飘飘的。

他打开门，艾齐奥从刚刚坐着的地方站了起来。他仍然衣衫整齐，站在原地等莱昂纳多关上门。“所以你的决定是什么？”艾齐奥问。莱昂纳多的期待没有落空。他走上前，怀疑自己到底是不是在做一件理智的事。反正，如果之后事态失控，他们明天之后就再也用不着见对方了。事实上，他们大概永远也不会再见了。

莱昂纳多双手捧住艾齐奥的脸，深深地吻住他。艾齐奥毫不犹豫，手像蛇一样滑到莱昂纳多的臀部，把他拉近。这个火热的吻持续的时间并没有像莱昂纳多所期待的那样长，艾齐奥突然中断了它。他朝他露齿一笑，深色的眼睛里浸满欲望，粗重地喘息着。“我还是要让你说出来，”艾齐奥就停在莱昂纳多眼前，下身引诱似的磨蹭着。“你要我对你做什么？”

莱昂纳多又去吻他，狠狠地，但艾齐奥再一次拉开了。

“你想让我做什么？” 这次艾齐奥自己凑上去亲他，恶作剧一样咬着他的下唇。这个行为让莱昂纳多呻吟出来，朝艾齐奥怀里钻去。“莱昂，”艾齐奥耳语道，“说出来。”

他还没有完全失去尊严。莱昂纳多摸到艾齐奥的衬衫领口，在把扣子一个个解开的时候，他的手指有点不听使唤。他把手探进衬衫里，希望能找到那敏感的两点——他确实找到了，但随即就被艾齐奥扑倒在床。莱昂纳多仰面倒下的时候咕哝了一声，花了几分钟适应新角度。艾齐奥站在床边，正在脱掉衬衫。接着，他俯下身子开始解莱昂纳多的衬衫。今晚穿正式衬衫大概真的是个好主意。等到莱昂纳多胸腹坦露，艾齐奥直起身子。“说啊。”他抓住莱昂纳多的双腿，把他扯到床边，小腿搭在他的肩膀上。隔着他们裤子的布料，艾齐奥的阴茎按在莱昂纳多的屁股上。“说出来。”

莱昂纳多极其想把他们身上的每一件衣服都扒掉。火热的欲望渐渐在他的后腰和腹股沟处累积，模糊着他的思想。“操。”他喃喃说。

“你说什么？”艾齐奥身下磨蹭得更狠了，手指陷进他的大腿。

“操我，”莱昂纳多妥协了，“快操我。”

艾齐奥胜利地笑起来。下一秒发生的事不甚清晰，艾齐奥扭身脱掉衣服，莱昂纳多也把身上的衣物全都扔掉。莱昂纳多向后倚靠，新奇地看着艾齐奥爬上床，跪坐在他面前，两个人的性器几乎相碰。当艾齐奥停下动作，似乎在考虑些什么的时候，莱昂纳多扭动起来，渴求着更多的触碰。“艾齐奥。”他不满道。

“嗯哼，我看着你呢，”艾齐奥的目光下移到他完全勃起的阴茎上，“你的全部。但是，”他抓住莱昂纳多的身体两侧，让他翻了个身。莱昂纳多协助了他，在这个时候，他根本不介意用什么体位。“我觉得这样好一点。”

现在他面朝下趴着，脸部埋在枕头里，莱昂纳多稍稍撅起屁股。这是一个邀请性质的动作。艾齐奥轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊，然后从床头柜里拿出了什么东西——一个瓶子和一片方形小包。莱昂纳多不耐烦地等着，喷薄欲出的情欲几乎让他无法忍受。当感觉到身后探进的液体和手指时，他不禁喘息。而等艾齐奥加进第二根手指的时候，他已经在向后顶住那些指尖了，最后，第三根手指也进来了。艾齐奥的手轻轻抚摸着他的性器，刺激得他一抖。他抵住枕头大声呻吟，不去考虑自己的声音听上去是怎么样的。

他体内和阴茎上的手被收走，艾齐奥换上自己的性器抵住他的入口。顶入头部的时候，他们同时呻吟出声，然后艾齐奥剩下的部分也被一点点推了进去。一开始，他的节奏十分舒缓，全神贯注。随着速度渐渐加快，他将莱昂纳多越来越深地摁进床垫里。几下抽插过后，艾齐奥的上半身压上莱昂纳多的背，低低地呻吟声全部吐在他肩上。他一遍又一遍地亲吻那一块皮肤，灼热的呼吸喷在上面，而时不时的轻咬给莱昂纳多带来欢愉的疼痛。

他的勃起随着身后每一下鞑伐在床单上来回摩擦，快感的火焰正越烧越旺，直到他再也难以忍受。于是莱昂纳多把手伸到腹部，然后往下。被死死按在床上的他甚至没法好好抚慰自己，然而即使是勉强碰到施加的那一点点压力，都足以击溃他的防线。他抖动着射了，低沉沙哑的呻吟被枕头吞没。艾齐奥缓了一缓，随即再一次加快了节奏。现在，他也开始颤抖了，又是几下狠厉的抽插，伴随着低低的咒骂和长吟，高潮汹涌而来。

他们维持着这个姿势沉默了一会，两人都喘息着，身上满是汗水和其他液体，沉浸在高潮过后的极乐之中。艾齐奥气喘吁吁地笑起来，然后离开了莱昂纳多。即使刚刚叫得完全不知羞耻，莱昂纳多还是在艾齐奥退出去，留下一片空虚的时候抑制住了抱怨的强烈欲望。艾齐奥仰面倒下，看向莱昂纳多。“我们完全没有浪费时间。”

莱昂纳多含糊地应了一声。又过了几分钟，身上的汗水让他感觉冷飕飕的，于是他只得强迫自己起来。他迅速地清理全身，然后钻进被子里。艾齐奥关上灯，也把自己裹进被子。他似乎犹豫了一下，然后微微动了动，让他们贴到一起。莱昂纳多靠进他怀里，又记起了他的舌头舔进自己的口腔时火热的感觉。艾齐奥仿佛听见了莱昂纳多的想法，在他后脑印下一个吻。“晚安。”莱昂纳多能闻得到皮肤上性爱残留的味道，感觉得到背后艾齐奥温暖的体温。就这样，他陷入梦乡。


	9. 甜咖啡

谁能想到，一开始的时候莱昂纳多甚至连碰到艾齐奥都会感到紧张呢。

没人提起昨晚的事，他们俩都照常进行着各自的晨间活动。或者至少是试图这么做。可见的犹疑漂浮在空气中，千言万语都被封在一片沉默里。长远来说这也没什么——今天之后什么都不算数了。过去的这一周只是莱昂纳多给艾齐奥帮的一个忙，只是艾齐奥对父母要求的一次逃避。仅此而已。

玛利亚和乔万尼今天就要离开了，而费德里克也要搬回自己家去。今天的早餐和玛利亚第一天为他们做的那一顿一样丰盛和奢侈，也像平时那样被享用完毕——在两兄弟拌嘴的背景音下，莱昂纳多和奥迪托雷家长们进行了愉快的谈话。

行李打包好了，道别的时刻到来，莱昂纳多承认自己在看到奥迪托雷夫妇离开的时候有些伤感。他们对他的态度无比温暖和欢迎，他却当面骗了他们。而乔万尼知道真相的事实大概让这件事更糟糕了，因为他们的假模假样在他眼里更加明显。莱昂纳多告诉自己这没什么，毕竟他再也用不着跟他们见面了。然而这个念头只能让他想起自己即将失去玛利亚这个顾客。再过几个月，等艾齐奥宣布他们“分手”，玛利亚就不会再愿意在他这里买画了。而如果她发现这一切都是一个骗局，结果也会是一样的。

“和你相处不能再愉快了，莱昂纳多。”玛利亚给了他一个温暖的微笑，简短地拥抱了他，“我希望我们很快又能见面，”她轻声说话的时候，深色双眼里闪动着调皮的光芒，“兴许你还能说服他时不时来探望我们一下呢！”

乔万尼朝莱昂纳多心照不宣地笑笑，与他握手。“很高兴认识你。”

“我也是。”莱昂纳多也试着笑了一下，但看上去和他感觉到的一样勉强。

艾齐奥被玛利亚揽进怀里，她紧紧地抱了他一下，艾齐奥只能从喉咙憋出一声哀求：“妈，勒到啦。”玛利亚放手的时候，乔万尼上前，也给了儿子一个拥抱，在他头上印下一个吻。

费德里克放在莱昂纳多肩上的手把他吓得一个激灵。“那么，”他的声音很低，笑容满面，“看来你终于自由啦。”

莱昂纳多没有回应。费德里克要搭父母的顺风车回家，半路上在克劳迪娅的公寓停一停。艾齐奥已经跟马里奥和培德楚秋说了再见，他决定今天在这里和其他人道别。

艾齐奥送他们下楼，而莱昂纳多留在了公寓里，他不想打扰他们。他在厨房里兜兜转转，不知道自己该做些什么。房子里太安静了。没了那些人，莱昂纳多觉得自己像是个冒失的入侵者。这个空间不属于他，这不是他的家。

为了让自己有点事做，他开始捡自己的行李。尽管这两天已经尽量保持了整洁，压缩了自己的生活空间，他还是特别留心把用过的东西都整齐地叠放了起来。在内心深处，他清楚自己这只是在试图挤掉手上和脑子里的空闲，但这没有让他停下来。

直到公寓门被再次打开，他才终于停手。莱昂纳多纠结了一会出房门到底是不是一个明智的选择，但在他做出决定之前，他的腿已经在往外走了。

他发现艾齐奥站在门后，前额抵在木门上。“艾齐奥？”莱昂纳多试探地问。

“嗯？”艾齐奥抬起头看向莱昂纳多。“我挺好的，别担心。”他轻轻地笑了，“其实我也不知道现在我感觉怎么样，但一会儿就没事了。”

“你今晚一个人在这里，没关系吧？”

艾齐奥直起身子，眉头小小地皱了一下，然后展开微笑，点头说道：“当然。”

莱昂纳多不是很相信他。他走上前去，手掌伸出去搭上艾齐奥的肩膀。“真的吗？”

“是的，莱昂。”艾齐奥对上了他的视线，仿佛在确认着些什么，“你可以回家了。你想回家的吧，不是吗？”

他的回答脱口而出：“是。”这是他理应当说的话。

艾齐奥又点点头，然后犹豫了一下。看见他这样停顿还是让莱昂纳多感到有点奇怪，自信果决于艾齐奥而言是如影随形的。他的犹豫不决，就算只有一点，让莱昂纳多终于记起自己面前这个男孩子只有二十岁。

突然间，艾齐奥的双臂环住了莱昂纳多。“谢谢你，”他低声喃喃，抱住莱昂纳多的动作十分坚定。“这星期里的一切，谢谢。我会给你补偿的。”

莱昂纳多也回抱了他，轻轻抚着艾齐奥的后背。“没关系，你不用补偿我。”

那一刻，艾齐奥把头埋进了莱昂纳多的颈窝。“我希望能这么做，”他又抬起了头，他的体温也随之被撤走了。“给你带来了这么多麻烦，像是这种乱七八糟的事。”他在脸上比划了一下。那些缝线还在那里，但伤口已经从血红色变成了刺目的粉色，而瘀伤则渐渐从绿色转向黄色。“拜托，你之前也跟我争论过这个问题，那个时候也没赢啊。”

叹着气，莱昂纳多转身消失在了厨房。也许不作任何回应是一个更有效的争论方式。“去坐吧，我去煮咖啡。”

莱昂纳多把自己的逗留时间延长了一个小时，但他不介意。艾齐奥现在似乎真的需要有人陪陪他。两杯咖啡，一杯加了多的吓人的牛奶和糖，正是艾齐奥喜欢的，另一杯则是黑咖啡，是莱昂纳多的口味。只有给艾齐奥冲咖啡，莱昂纳多才会在加糖和牛奶的时候下手特别重。

回到客厅的时候，莱昂纳多看见艾齐奥正在看电视，他的两条腿霸占了半张沙发，腿上还搭了一条毯子。在莱昂纳多小心翼翼地给他递咖啡的时候，他感激地接过了杯子。莱昂纳多本来可以任选一张空椅子坐下，但他还是决定坐在另半边沙发上。

艾齐奥似乎沉迷于电视节目——大概是一部关于猫的纪录片——而莱昂纳多则无法集中注意力。他不断走神，脑袋放空。他也不知道自己到底在想什么，只是没办法把注意力放到现下而已。时间过得飞快，在他能喝完之前，他的半杯咖啡已经凉透了。

他把被子放到茶几上的动作似乎把艾齐奥的注意力吸引了过来。他调整了姿势让自己坐得更规矩一些，一边动一边观察着莱昂纳多。“昨晚，”艾齐奥开口，他的声音和表情无一不在表明他的得意，“昨晚挺不错的。”

艾齐奥指的可能不止一件事。“是的呢。”莱昂纳多谨慎地回答。

他的反应似乎更加愉悦了艾齐奥。这种不要脸皮总比之前的那种默默的伤感要好，至少吧。“别担心啦，莱昂，我不会再让你说那句话的了。”

莱昂纳多嗤笑道：“哦，那真是太好了。”

艾齐奥大笑，鼻子微微皱了起来。他往前蹭，两指捏住莱昂纳多的下巴。“可以吗？”他轻轻问道，棕色的双眼里有着渴望，目光在莱昂纳多的嘴唇和眼睛之间来回闪动。

“可以。”

这个吻开始得很温柔，完全不像昨晚他们经历的那一切。它是缓和的，小心的，温存的；昨晚是狂热的，激烈的，冲动的。莱昂纳多尝得到艾齐奥嘴里残留的甜咖啡的味道，他几乎要沉溺在这个味道里。这个吻似乎一瞬间就结束了，但他们的反应说明事实并不是如此。两人都沉重地喘息着，分开的时候鼻子蹭着鼻子。他们定定地坐了一会，沉浸在各自的思绪里。

莱昂纳多最终决定还是自己先开口比较好。“我得回去了。”

艾齐奥点头，拿起桌上的手机塞进裤袋里。“我开车送你。”

“我可以自己打车——”

“我送吧，莱昂。不麻烦的。”

他妥协了，走进卧室打包好行李，确认自己收拾齐整。等他认定不会出现因为漏东西而打电话给艾齐奥的尴尬情况后，莱昂纳多把包甩到肩上，回到了客厅。艾齐奥已经在等他了。

这段路程很短，除了对交通情况和越发寒冷的天气作出几句不咸不淡的评论之外，他们之间没有多少交谈。终于到达莱昂纳多的公寓的时候，两个人一时间都没有动。他们没有什么临别赠言好讲。

莱昂纳多下了车，知道艾齐奥正看着他。他离开车厢后回头看向艾齐奥。“谢谢你送我。”

艾齐奥给了他一个抿着嘴的微笑。“再见，莱昂。”

在那一瞬间，莱昂纳多想对他说很多话，但最后出口的只有一句轻轻的“再见。”然后，他关上了车门。

***  
和奥迪托雷家相处的这个星期仿佛一场不真实的梦境。只过了几天，莱昂纳多就意识到他对此的记忆是多么模糊和奇特。他知道这件事情曾经发生过，手机里艾齐奥的号码和这些记忆可以作证。但对于为什么这场奇遇感觉会如此遥远，他一直毫无头绪。

整整两周之后，莱昂纳多终于找到了答案。当时他正从公寓朝自己毫不起眼的店铺走去，在大衣里缩成一团，用体温抵御室外的严寒。他打开门锁，踏进去的时候踩到了什么，那个东西在他脚下发出轻柔的窸窣声。是一封信，还胀鼓鼓的。他把它捡了起来，看见自己的名字被黑色的笔迹潦草地涂在信封正面。信封里面装着现金。至少有几百美金，就这么从门缝被塞进了他的店里。“艾齐奥，”莱昂纳多自言自语道，“我靠，艾齐奥。”虽然对这样的补偿方式十分不满，但莱昂纳多还是突然间振奋起来——他有联系他的理由了。

莱昂纳多从大衣口袋里抄出手机，迅速找到了艾齐奥的联系电话。他差一点就要按下通话键了，差一点。但他就是没有这么做的勇气，于是把手机又放回了口袋里。艾齐奥怎么会想要知道他的近况呢？那个晚上有的只是快感，剩下的呢，不过是装模作样罢了。

 

TBC


	10. 咖啡厅

重复击打沙袋的动作有能让人放松的奇异力量。艾齐奥在身体运动的时候任由自己神游太虚，缠着绷带的拳头砸在沙袋上，压力和振动传来，占据了他的感官。自从他家人和莱昂纳多离开了之后，他已经有一个月没来搏击场了——他必须确定自己的脸已经完全痊愈。他可不想给切萨雷看见自己杰作的机会。

这段时间他连续每周都到搏击场来，但一直没有见到波吉亚兄妹中的任何一个。艾齐奥几乎要放松警惕了，直到那天，他看见一个熟悉的身影朝自己走来。

他停下了对沙袋的摧残，抓住它不让它继续晃动。“你要干什么，鲁克蕾齐亚？”他说，懒得掩盖自己的不耐烦。

“没什么，”她靠向身边的墙面，双唇挑出一个笑容。如果她打算装无辜，那这个计策没什么效果。“我只是对你的回归很感兴趣。”

“切萨雷呢？”艾齐奥回头扫了一眼，看向擂台和场地的主要区域。大部分都空着，除了偶尔路过的拳手，或是三三两两聊天的人。“我回来之后就没见过他。”

鲁克蕾齐亚忽略了他的话，手指缠着一缕金色卷发。她环顾四周，然后视线又移回了艾齐奥身上。“你要留疤了，看起来，”鲁克蕾齐亚抬抬下巴，“真可惜。它差点就把你的脸给毁了。”

“既然切萨雷不在，你到这里来干什么？”艾齐奥厉声回敬，显露出自己的烦躁。他最近没去想那个被切萨雷打成猪头的晚上，但鲁克蕾齐亚让这些苦涩的回忆又浮现在他脑海里。“你用不着当他的传声筒。”

“你觉得是他叫我来的？”她嗤笑道，“艾齐奥，我爱我的哥哥。也许你不明白这话到底是什么意思，但我做的一切都是为了他好。”她倾身向前，低声说道：“不管他是否知情。”

她没有给艾齐奥留回应的机会，马上转身离开了。他不确定自己是不是听懂了她的意思，但隐隐约约明白了些什么。而他能够确定的，是一种这不是他最后一次见到鲁克蕾齐亚的确切预感。

艾齐奥被身旁椅子上震动的手机唤回了注意力。他拿起手机，看到克劳迪娅发来的短信，请求他到他公寓附近的那间商场见面。

[-X-]

负罪感是一种奇怪的感觉。艾齐奥仍然每隔两天就给莱昂纳多送一个装着现金的信封，而莱昂纳多对此感到愧疚。但这种愧疚并没有阻止他在捉襟见肘的时候拿出这些钱。这几个月几乎没有生意，这些额外的钞票可以说是他的救星，然而即便如此，莱昂纳多还是感到了一种做错事的不安。艾齐奥本不需要为了他帮的一个小忙而付钱给他的。有几次，莱昂纳多甚至试图在艾齐奥往门缝里塞钱的时候抓他个现行，但从没成功过，每次都好像就差一两分钟。莱昂纳多曾经考虑过兼职自救，但有了这些钱，他其实不需要这么做。如果说之前那个星期艾齐奥似乎在利用莱昂纳多来应付他的家人，那么现在，莱昂纳多觉得他们一定是对调了角色。

店里的暖气糟糕透顶。虽然现在没有几周前积雪厚得吓人的时候那么冷，但这天气还是够难受的。外面下了雨却没有新一轮的降雪，因此地上满是泥泞，湿滑不堪。莱昂纳多透过窗子往外看了一下，衡量着收益是否能抵得过自己可能经受的额外寒冷。如果穿够衣服，那么也许在跑到商场之前他不会冻僵身体的任何一个部位。他只是想好好喝杯咖啡，并且逃离这个沉闷的地方。

他决定冒这个险。闷在自己的衣物里，他检查好随身物品之后离开了店铺，差一点就忘记锁店门。他急切地冲向商场，手塞在口袋里，呼出的白雾笼在脸前，差点滑倒两次。半个小时后，他终于抵达了商城，浑身打颤，对充足暖气所提供的扑面而来的温暖感激不尽。

现在终于可以放松下来了，他一边逛街一边往自己心仪的那家咖啡厅走去，心不在焉地看向那些橱窗。从绘画工作之中抽身而出其实挺不错的。他最近感觉很奇怪，他的作品都太刻意了。也许等天气暖和一点，呆在店里就能成为一种乐趣了。但现在，除了逛商场他想不出什么其他主意来让自己放松一下。

他在咖啡厅不远处停住了脚步。有那么一瞬间他不敢相信自己的眼睛。是艾齐奥，就站在咖啡厅门外。莱昂纳多认识其中一位女士——克劳迪娅，如同往常地美艳并且肖似兄长。另一位女士和艾齐奥年龄相仿，有着深色的头发，频繁地微笑着。莱昂纳多不能指责她想跟艾齐奥调情——这明显是她正在做的事——尽管如此，他还是有点生气。

“莱昂纳多！”克劳迪娅在看到他的时候大喊，马上抛下了她哥和那个女人。她快步走向莱昂纳多，停下来全力拥抱了他。艾齐奥朝莱昂纳多笑了一下，然后回答了那个女人的问题，似乎在解释莱昂纳多的身份。他们在莱昂纳多的听力范围之外，所以这都只是猜测。莱昂纳多被自己脑子里蹦出来的念头吓了一跳——他希望艾齐奥告诉她他们已经上过床了。

“最近怎么样？”莱昂纳多问克劳迪娅，试图埋掉那个想法。

“挺好的，你呢？”

“没什么可抱怨的。”

“我算是撮合了一下艾齐奥和我同事克里斯蒂娜，”克劳迪娅回头朝那俩人看了一眼，脸上挂着笑容，对自己的杰作极其满意。“他随时随地都在撩妹，不管是不是故意的，而他们两个都需要来点这种对话，还有一杯好喝的咖啡。”

说实在的，艾齐奥还在试图和克里斯蒂娜交谈。唯一的问题在于他的眼神不停地飘向莱昂纳多和克劳迪娅这边。

“我大概得去找克里斯蒂娜了，我向她保证要是她肯见见艾齐奥，就带她到我那儿看电影。”克劳迪娅抬头好笑地看向莱昂纳多，“之前我还希望艾齐奥能跟我们一起，但现在看来他大概不会想去了。”

两人朝艾齐奥和克里斯蒂娜走去，打了招呼之后，克劳迪娅就把克里斯蒂娜拉走了。艾齐奥等到她们不见了才开口：“你来的太及时了，莱昂，”他如释重负地呼出一口气，“别误会，克里斯蒂娜人很好。我只是……”他笑了，脸上绽放的笑容让他的眼睛明亮了起来。“你想来杯咖啡吗？”

“你刚刚不是才喝过吗？”莱昂纳多问道，避开了那个直接的“好。”

艾齐奥耸耸肩然后回头走进咖啡厅。他点单的时候，莱昂纳多去占了座。靠墙，远离走道的位置——他们可以在没人注意的情况下聊完一整天。艾齐奥找到了他，手里端着两杯咖啡。莱昂纳多已经想好了成千上万个问题，然而光是问出第一个都很艰难：“那么，克里斯蒂娜是怎么回事？”

“克劳迪娅知道我跟你在爸妈面前假装情侣是因为我不想谈恋爱，”艾齐奥嗤笑道，“然后她就干了这种事情！甚至没有告诉我。有时候我都怀疑她和我究竟有没有血缘关系。”

“噢，”莱昂纳多憋住笑，“你们俩绝对是亲生的。”

艾齐奥翻了个白眼，“很好笑。”

莱昂纳多突然想到了一件事。“你不应该在学习吗？怎么出来撩你妹妹给你撮合的对象了？”

“今天周日诶，”艾齐奥耸耸肩，不甚在意地说，“再说了，要是她没这么做，我们也不可能坐在这里聊天了。”

莱昂纳多知道他说的是事实。接下来的一个小时，他们聊的都是些不重要的事——莱昂纳多的作品和店铺，艾齐奥的学业和家庭。那一个小时快过去的时候，他们的杯子都空了，而艾齐奥不停回头看向咖啡厅的食品冷柜。“你想吃什么的话就去买吧。”莱昂纳多坚持道。

艾齐奥不用他说第二遍。“你想要什么吗？”

莱昂纳多摇头，看着他离开。这绝对不在他下午的计划之内，但他觉得挺好。有几次他试图提起艾齐奥给他的那些钱，但总觉得太突兀了。

艾齐奥端着食物回来的时候激动地几乎难以自持。那是一块香浓的巧克力蛋糕，他迫不及待地坐下，然后开始埋头苦吃。

“你的脸看上去好多了，”莱昂纳多局促地说，“我是说，你的伤疤。那些伤。呃，你懂得。”

点点头，艾齐奥嘴里塞得满满地朝他笑笑，“挺好的，在吃东西的时候不用担心伤口会裂了。”他把叉子转向莱昂纳多，给了他一点。莱昂纳多禁不住尝了一口，然而发现那块蛋糕太甜了，于是迅速把叉子还了回去。

“你告诉你爸妈了吗？”莱昂纳多突然问道，这个问题一出，连他自己都愣了一下，“假装情侣的事。”

艾齐奥抬眼看了他一下，明显心虚了。“没有吧。”

“没有吧？”

“完全没有。但我会的，我保证。”

莱昂纳多不由得给了他一个白眼，但是他没有生气。对他来说这不会改变什么，现在这是艾齐奥的责任了。

“怎么了？”艾齐奥挤出一个笑容，“你有对象了？”

这个问题让莱昂纳多措手不及。艾齐奥觉得他会去找别人吗？“当然没有。”莱昂纳多低头看手。

“当然没有。”艾齐奥模仿着他之前的语气，轻轻摇了摇头。

接下来的对话就进行得比较艰难了。气氛不算尴尬，只是不像之前那样，没那么顺畅无瑕。就好像他们突然想起了共同编织的那个谎言，然后话题的走向就完全改变了。

当咖啡店店员频繁的朝他们看去，不是出于好奇，就是希望他们能早点让位的时候，艾齐奥和莱昂纳多都决定是时候离开了。他们慢慢悠悠地晃出商场，到达门口的时候，莱昂纳多鼓足了勇气。他踏进冷空气里那一瞬间的苦脸把艾齐奥逗得笑了起来。不知怎么的，外面比之前更冻人了，风也更大了。

“来吧，”艾齐奥朝街对面的停车场点点头，“我送你。”

“不用了，我挺好的，我能走回去。”

“莱昂，你会冻死在半路上的。”

莱昂纳多抬腿就往店铺的方向走，但他只来得及沿着人行道上走了两英尺，一只手就从他手臂内侧滑进了他的掌心。“莱昂纳多，别傻了。”艾齐奥的紧握住他的温度和力度让莱昂纳多舍不得松手，即便他的尊严还在。他任由艾齐奥把自己拽走了，他们的手在过马路的时候仍然紧握在一起，只有在要上车的时候他们才终于分开。

“去你家还是店里？”艾齐奥开车前问道，兴致盎然地望着莱昂纳多。

莱昂纳多还没想那么远。他之前完全没有想要在两个地点之中做选择，而艾齐奥正等着他的回答。“啊，我家吧，我想。”

“你确定？”

“是的，”莱昂纳多动了一下，“大概。”

艾齐奥突然大笑起来，打着了火，把车子开出停车场。“我很想你。”

也许是因为莱昂纳多稍微震惊所致的沉默，艾齐奥好像几乎后悔说出了这句话。当车子停在公寓外面时，他们静默地坐了一会，都不知道该说什么。莱昂纳多不是很确定再次见到彼此是不是一件好事。然而，虽然有一些小小的尴尬，但这次见面还是挺好的。  
艾齐奥深吸一口气，“莱昂……”

“没关系。”莱昂纳多有种预感接下来的会是一句道歉，而这一句道歉是不必要的。冲动之下，莱昂纳多凑上去吻了艾齐奥的脸颊。艾齐奥没有像他预想的那样避开他的碰触。“谢谢你送我。”打开车门溜进寒风之中，莱昂纳多逃开了。


	11. 别墅之旅

“莱昂，我有事想问你。”

莱昂纳多僵住了，脑子无法思考。理他们上次在咖啡厅见面已经过去了两个月，然后他突然接到了艾齐奥的电话，上来就是这么一句。莱昂纳多陷入了激动和恐慌的混合情绪之中。

“莱昂？”艾齐奥问道，他疑惑的声音从电话里传来。

“呃，”莱昂纳多苦着脸在惨淡空旷的工作室里张望，试图找到一些并不存在的援助。“怎么了？”

“我觉得你可能需要一点前情提要。我，嗯，其实还没跟爸妈说我们之间的事。”

这句话至少给了莱昂纳多一个突破口。“艾齐奥，这都几个月了！”

“我知道，上次我去看他们的时候就应该说了。我去找了我妈，真的，但是……”艾齐奥笑起来，想要驱散莱昂纳多的焦虑，“事情没成。然后现在，他们邀请我们去一个地方。”

“我们？”

“你也在受邀之列，作为我的男朋友。”艾齐奥吐出那个词的的时候带着掩不住的窃笑。

莱昂纳多理应当感到纠结。他高兴吗？迫不及待？还是感到恼怒？他完全没有头绪，各种情感在他脑子里乱成一团，而身体则迟疑地继续了通话。“你还没说我们被邀请去哪儿了。”

“我爸妈的别墅。”

“噢。”

“他们不在那里长住，只是去度假。”

“行吧，”莱昂纳多叹气，用食指和拇指捏了捏鼻梁。他想要答应艾齐奥，也早料到了这一点。但他同时又清楚自己不应该这么做。“艾齐奥，你怎么就不直接跟他们坦白呢。”

对面沉默了一会，然后艾齐奥突然宣布：“我过去你那儿。”

 

“不，艾齐奥，回答我的问题——”

“半小时后见~”电话挂了。

莱昂纳多呆了一下，然后——“你这个人真是不可理喻！”要是艾齐奥还能听到这句话就好了。

手机再次振动，艾齐奥的短信跳了出来：“你在家里还是店里？”莱昂纳多差点就没理会他，但他知道艾齐奥无论如何都会来找他的。于是他回复说自己在店里，然后开始了度秒如年的等待。大多数时间里，他不是在来回踱步，就是在试图给自己找点事做。后者没有效果，他被艾齐奥乱了阵脚。为什么他还没有告诉爸妈？为什么现在又邀请他出去玩？莱昂纳多没有被现在这个情况惹恼，他只是有点烦躁。

艾齐奥到的时候自己开门进来了。莱昂纳多正站在店铺后部，试图抱起手臂让自己显得怒气冲冲，然而结果看上去更像是在抱住自己缩成一团。他沉默地瞪着艾齐奥，心里想着这件事会发展成什么样子。

“你看，莱昂，”艾齐奥直直朝他走来，伸出手仿佛想要抓住莱昂纳多的手臂，但他没有。显然，他来之前正宅在家里，身上只穿了T恤和短裤，顶着乱糟糟的头发。“我道歉，我应该告诉他们的。”

“是啊，你本应该的。”

这不是艾齐奥想要的回应，失望的神情在他脸上一闪而过，但他还是点点头接受了莱昂纳多的话。“你得承认，去别墅转一转是一个休息的大好机会。”艾齐奥轻声建议道，“那个地方很漂亮，而且要不了几个月，夏季中旬就能去了。”

“在你爸妈面前再演几个月的戏？”莱昂纳多没说乔万尼已经知道真相了，因为后者显然也守口如瓶。

“别这么想嘛。再说，这也没伤害任何人。”

玛利亚不应该被蒙在鼓里。莱昂纳多差点脱口而出。他觉得自己被艾齐奥缠上了，却不知道这算不算是一件坏事。他们对彼此都有强烈的吸引力，也许这也就是整件事的本质。“你还打算拖多久？”

“最多拖到假期结束，我保证。”

“也许你不应该对任何事作保证。”莱昂纳多气呼呼地说，“不过，可以，别墅听上去挺好的。”

如释重负地表情划过艾齐奥的脸，然后又变成了他那令人熟悉的笑容：“会很好玩的，我知道会的。”

“当然。”莱昂纳多禁不住微微笑起来，“那个，那天晚上，”艾齐奥朝他弯起嘴角的时候，莱昂纳多对阻止自己因为那些记忆而脸红进行了失败的尝试。“我一直在告诉自己没什么，我们大概不会再见了。你让我很难不再见到你。”

大笑着，艾齐奥退向大门，双手平摊耸耸肩，假装无辜。“那是为什么呢？”

“因为你是艾齐奥。”莱昂纳多干巴巴地回答，无法控制脸上的微笑。

“没错。”

***  
艾齐奥得到消息之后马上就给莱昂纳多发了短信。而对莱昂纳多来说，和艾齐奥保持几个月的频繁通信变成了常态。他们大多数时候通过短信交流，只有在讨论别墅之行的时候才会语音通话。这样跟艾齐奥聊聊天还挺不错的，莱昂纳多已经开始期待他们的假期了，即使这代表着他们将要再次陷进捏造的爱情，而不是事实上的友谊里。

那一天终于到了，莱昂纳多花了一个早晨试图在坐立不安的间隙把东西都准备好。他们还可能回到之前那种令人信服的状态吗？不过也就三天而已。三天和上次的一周相比简直不值一提。这引出了莱昂纳多的下一个担忧——艾齐奥还想继续和他假装情侣，这实在是太荒唐了。他们，两个成年人，六个月过后，还在扮演彼此的男朋友。然而，也不能说这不是一个允许莱昂纳多在灵感枯竭时得以喘息的机会。

背上包锁好门，莱昂纳多花了几分钟在路边等艾齐奥来接他。接下来的车程有三个半小时之久，情况良好的话会很有趣，不好的话就会很尴尬了。莱昂纳多会很高兴地接受处于两者之间的情况，只要他们不至于维持三个半小时的绝对沉默。

艾齐奥的车停下的时候，莱昂纳多朝他小小地招了招手。他下车接过莱昂纳多的行李，后者挑起了眉毛——艾齐奥穿着衬衫和一条非常短的短裤。“我好像没见过这么，嗯，短的短裤。”

艾齐奥咧嘴笑了，基本证实了莱昂纳多的假设——他是故意的。“你在抱怨吗？”

“不，完全没有。但是你经常穿这裤子出门吗？”

“当然不会，”讽刺几乎要从艾齐奥的语气里滴出来了，“我穿这个只是为了你。”

莱昂纳多嗤笑了一下，坐进车里。过了一会，艾齐奥也上了车，他们出发了。这趟旅程最后没有莱昂纳多想象的那样糟糕。在大部分时间里，他们不是在日常斗嘴，就是把音乐放得震天响然后跟着唱歌。莱昂纳多不怎么敢唱，而艾齐奥则完全相反。并且，虽然他钢琴弹得很好，但是这不意味着他唱歌好听。“到头来你也不是完美的嘛。”莱昂纳多大声说出脑子里的想法。

艾齐奥假装被冒犯了。他自然知道自己唱得不好，但这并没有阻止他。“你什么意思？我就是完美的啊。”

“是啦，艾齐奥，是啦。”

在快到别墅的时候，他们经过一个小镇。他们在那里停了一下，补充了三天所需的各种零食。

当汽车开出主干道进入一条乡间小路时，莱昂纳多完全搞不清楚他们在哪了。整整二十分钟，眼前的全是金色和绿色的田野。最终他们开上了一条车道，这条长长的道路分隔开了两片马场，连接着一座房子。“房子”不能贴切地描述这栋建筑，它更像是一座庄园。艾齐奥打开车窗在一块面板上输入了密码，在莱昂纳多的目瞪口呆之中打开了那扇宏伟的雕花锻铁大门。莱昂纳多不知道自己为什么这么惊讶，毕竟他已经见识过了艾齐奥挥金如土的作风，奥迪托雷家父母有这么一座房子就不算是意料之外的了。

“你说他们不会在这里长住？”莱昂纳多叹息着发出疑问，目光流连在那些泛黄的石料上。这栋建筑不是崭新的，但它绝对是美丽的，而且就算历经年岁，它还是得到了良好的维护。地上大多铺满了青草，一丛丛高耸而虬结的树木分布各处。

“不，它离我爸工作的地方太远了。再说，这栋别墅是继承下来的，不是买的。他们雇人经常来这里打扫，让它维持光鲜亮丽，当然基本是在有人来之前，别的时候，这里一般是空着的。”

莱昂纳多艰难地让脑子吸收这些信息。“幸亏我带了速写本。”他低声喃喃。

他们把车停在门口。或者说至少是停在通往那扇宽阔双开门的石阶前。他们从车里出来，艾齐奥皱起了眉头。大门是通过密码盘解锁的，但艾齐奥在输入的时候摇了摇头。“我爸妈现在应该到了才对。”

“堵在路上了？”

艾齐奥怀疑地哼了一声，“我给他们打电话。进去转转吧，里面应该已经打扫干净了，用品也都补足了。”

莱昂纳多找不出拒绝的理由。艾齐奥停在门外的石阶上给父母打电话，而莱昂纳多小心翼翼地踏进了房子。挑高的天花板和开放的格局让房间都显得宽敞且巨大。房子的内部装修比它的外表显得现代许多。餐厅里有着开放厨房，楼梯在客厅的侧边。虽然一楼也有一间卧室，但二楼才是大部分卧室的所在地。楼上有六个房间，如果算上那个明显被用作书房的房间，一共有七个。一切都被清理过了，床也都铺好了——显然，就像艾齐奥说的那样，有人来过。莱昂纳多还没能适应整座建筑的大小，或是这样的一个事实：有人拥有这样一座房子，却只是偶尔使用它。

他转身打算回到门口，却撞上了艾齐奥。他朝他弱弱地笑了笑：“计划有变。”

“他们说什么了？”莱昂纳多已经预见了自己的悲惨结局。

“他们明天晚上才能到。我爸得坚守岗位，所以……”

实在是太巧了。“这是你计划好的吗，艾齐奥？”

“实话说，不是，”艾齐奥防备地举起了手，但他带笑的语气并没有帮他洗脱嫌疑。“不过你这是在抱怨吗？我们独占整栋房子耶！”

莱昂纳多叹息，耸耸肩膀。“不幸中的万幸。”他回头扫了一眼泳池。“我没带泳衣来。”

“你需要一件泳衣吗？”艾齐奥眼里闪过跃跃欲试的光芒。

双臂抱胸侧跨一步躲过艾齐奥，莱昂纳多开始往房子里面退。“你绝对算好了的。”

“我没有！但是，”他停了一下。莱昂纳多在意识到艾齐奥在做什么的时候停下了脚步。他转身，看见艾齐奥正脱掉身上的衣服。“一切都很完美。”

艾齐奥把衣服扔在岸上，无视梯子直接跳进了水里。“真的挺好的，”他从水的最初一阵低温中缓过来，然后向莱昂纳多保证道，“你也下来吧？”

“不要。”莱昂纳多摇头，难以完全控制住嘴角上扬的趋势，“你现在太可疑了。”

“来嘛，莱昂。你就完全没有一点点动摇？”

“这就是你带我来这儿的企图吗，光着身子泡游泳池？”

艾齐奥耸肩，朝他灿烂地笑起来，用不怀好意的嗓音说道：“还有别的地方呢。”

莱昂纳多嗤笑一声，转向门口。艾齐奥说的没错，他是有一点动摇，但同时也下定决心不要这么快就缴械投降。在过去的几个月之中，莱昂纳多想象过现在的情形——这甚至是他的幻想。特别是当他知道艾齐奥的皮肤摸上去是什么感觉，吻他是什么感觉，包裹住他是什么感觉的时候。

他可以等，就算只是为了给艾齐奥一点苦头吃。“你就是一个小混蛋，知道吧？”莱昂纳多越过肩膀朝艾齐奥喊道，仅仅换来一阵笑声。即使莱昂纳多对他们之间的关系持保留意见，他也无法否认，这个长长的双休日将会非常精彩


	12. 换一下

带着他的速写本和全套铅笔，莱昂纳多在别墅外找到了一处树荫。在这里，他能以一个很好地角度开始对房子的速写。他的平静不久就被打破了——事实上他也希望如此。艾齐奥从别墅里晃出来，四处张望了一下，然后发现了他的目标。一分钟不到，艾齐奥已经站在莱昂纳多身旁偷看他勾出来的外轮廓了。

莱昂纳多朝艾齐奥看去，他赞赏地点点头，然后坐下了。他已经换回了之前的衣服，身上只有头发还是湿着的。出人意料地，艾齐奥没有出声，莱昂纳多把这看做批准他继续画下去的表示。过了一会儿，艾齐奥向后躺在了草地上，满足于维持他们之间舒适的沉默。

莱昂纳多对速写的最终成果不太满意，他把纸丢在一边，过去跟艾齐奥躺在了一起。他盯着树冠，阳光透过枝叶洒下蓝白色的光斑。这样纯粹的美让莱昂纳多想要再次捡起他的速写本，但很快，他被艾齐奥转移了注意力。两个人肩并肩躺在一块，既被彼此温暖，又感受着身下草地的清凉。

“我们去吃点什么吧。”艾齐奥呼出一口气，心不在焉地建议道。他撑起身子，站起来的时候松了松肩膀。

“好啊。”反正很快就要天黑了。莱昂纳多坐起来，握住了艾齐奥伸过来帮助他起身的手。他跟上艾齐奥的时候差点落下自己的速写本。

“我有个问题。”艾齐奥好奇地扫视着他。

“什么？”

“你为什么没有男朋友呢？”这个问句丝毫没有嘲讽或暗示的成分，甚至显得有点天真。

莱昂纳多不由得笑起来，感到有一些窘迫。“我就是……没有啊。其实，嗯，几个星期前有人约我，但是我拒绝了。”

艾齐奥脸上绽出一个笑容，显然迫不及待地想听点八卦。“什么，为啥？你不喜欢他吗？”

“我喜欢他。”问题里的主角人不错，只要在商场遇见了莱昂纳多，他就会风雨无阻地向他示好。“只是——抱歉，接下来我要说一些很蠢的话了。”

艾齐奥帮莱昂纳多顶住了别墅大门，让他先走了进去。他感觉自己的脸颊正在升温，似乎一点点的撩拨就能让他脸红，这一点忙也帮不上。

走到厨房的时候，莱昂纳多放弃了，他把话一股脑都吐了出来：“你还没把我们假装情侣的关系告诉爸妈，所以我感觉跟一个不知情的人约会不太好。”

“你为了我放弃了约会？”艾齐奥处在震惊和好笑的中间点。“莱昂~！”

“我警告过你这话很蠢。”他略去了一些细节。相比其他人，艾齐奥更能吸引莱昂纳多，而在他们最近联系得如此频繁的情况下，他不得不去思考这个细节。“再说，你现在也不想出去约会呀。”

“没错，但这是这整件事的开端啊。我只想一个人呆着，就是这样。”

面无表情地盯着他，莱昂纳多问道：“有效果吗？”

艾齐奥把头歪向一边，咧开嘴。“鉴于今晚我们俩能单独呆在一起，”他简短轻柔地吻了他一个措手不及。“效果很好。”

莱昂纳多目瞪口呆地看着他打开冰箱。“我因为你不跟别人约会，你不高兴了，”他大喊道，“然后又跑来亲我一下？”

“怎么，你不喜欢吗？”

“当然不——呃啊啊啊！”莱昂纳多气得只能红着脸把速写本掼到长茶几上，他把手臂抱在胸前盯着艾齐奥：“你真的很难搞懂。”

艾齐奥随意地把食物翻找出来放到茶几上，只在中间停下来朝莱昂纳多笑笑，好像无事发生一样。莱昂纳多摇了摇头，然后上前去帮他的忙了。虽然被艾齐奥搅得极其烦恼，但看着艾齐奥一个人给他们俩做饭还是会让他感到愧疚。

饭后，他们最终选择窝在沙发上看电视。两个人都无所事事，而莱昂纳多仍然如坐针毡。艾齐奥没有错过这个细节。“你知道的，莱昂，其实你可以跟别人约会。”

他们仍然并排坐着，莱昂纳多的双腿盘在身前，膝盖搭在艾齐奥的腿上。电视发出的声音被屏蔽了。“我不想去。”莱昂纳多轻声回道，“我觉得你知道为什么。”

艾齐奥似乎用极微小的幅度点了一下头，这也许是莱昂纳多的想象。但他印在莱昂纳多侧面头发上的吻绝不是想象，然后莱昂纳多偏头认真地去吻他。艾齐奥欢迎他的碰触，急切地回应着他。

他们是什么时候，怎么做到面对面坐着的，莱昂纳多不太清楚。但这都无所谓了。他的所有感官都把注意力集中在了那片和自己锁在一起的嘴唇，那条入侵他口腔的舌头，以及排山倒海涌来，几乎要把它淹没的艾齐奥的味道上。当艾齐奥试图把他推到在沙发上的时候，他遗憾地打断了这个吻。“我是需要呼吸的，”莱昂纳多提醒对方，他的喘息粗重，脸上的笑容摇摇欲坠。艾齐奥的和他一样气喘吁吁，但还是回敬了一句。

“你高估了呼吸的重要性。”他的一只手钻进了莱昂纳多的上衣，手指探索着，直到它们找到了乳尖的小小突起。莱昂纳多没法控制自己不迎向他的碰触。艾齐奥在他脖颈上印下湿漉漉的亲吻，以哼声回应莱昂纳多小声的呻吟。

莱昂纳多在他轻柔的磨蹭下丢盔弃甲，艾齐奥终于得到了他想要的。莱昂纳多向后躺，用手肘撑起自己，带着晕乎乎的兴奋任由艾齐奥把他的衬衫推高，俯下去一路吻到肚脐。要是艾齐奥没有按住他的胯部，莱昂纳多知道自己肯定是要向上顶的了。

莱昂纳多突然凭空蹦出一个想法，还无法把它扔出脑海。“艾齐奥，”莱昂纳多嘟囔着，使得艾齐奥立即抬头看向他。他坐起来的时候，艾齐奥被迫和他同步，看上去有点迷茫。“我们换一下？”莱昂纳多建议道，双手抚上艾齐奥的胸膛。难以辨识的情绪在艾齐奥的脸上一闪而过，他停了下来。“不一定要，”莱昂纳多迅速调整了说法，对糊里糊涂就破坏了气氛感到后悔。

“可以，”艾齐奥缓慢地回答道，“只是我……”

莱昂纳多醍醐灌顶。“你没做过下面的那个？”

他摇摇头。“我没和女孩子做过这种事，和男的只做过上面的。”他不好意思地笑了，脸上的窘迫表情是莱昂纳多从来没想过的。“我是说，我是很好奇，之前也自己做过一些……”

“如果你不想的话，我们也不用这么做。”

艾齐奥扬起下巴，显然做出了决定。“我想要。”

“你确定？”

“是的，莱昂，我确定。”

拉起莱昂纳多的手，艾齐奥站起来把他带上楼梯。他一次又一次回头，向莱昂纳多邀请似的勾起嘴角。莱昂纳多每次都被艾齐奥的美貌迷住。他当然知道艾齐奥是那种典型的美男子——他又不瞎。但这次不一样，他将艾齐奥看得更重要，更亲密。

他们进入了显然属于艾齐奥的房间。莱昂纳多隐约记起他们东西都被扔在了房间角落里，但此刻他的全部注意力都给了艾齐奥，别的事都不重要了。

这一次跟他们的第一次完全相反。那时，他们都急切、饥渴，如同狂风骤雨。这一次是缓慢的，有条不紊的，温柔细致。站在床脚，他们在缠绵的亲吻和温柔的爱抚之中一点点褪去彼此的衣物。莱昂纳多看得出来艾齐奥仍然在让他掌控节奏。他在克制自己，或者说，收起了一贯展现出的主导欲望。如果在平时，莱昂纳多一定会迟疑，但现在艾齐奥从喉咙深处发出的赞同的声响让他知道他可以继续下去。这种声音在他们裸裎相见，莱昂纳多的手慢慢滑向艾齐奥的屁股时特别明显。他贴着莱昂纳多挺动胯部，印在他肩膀上的亲吻换成了轻轻的啃咬。莱昂纳多感受得到艾齐奥的勃起正顶在他的大腿上，而他肯定也一样。

莱昂纳多温柔地把艾齐奥带向床铺，引导着他向后退去，直到他的膝弯碰上了床垫。艾齐奥顺从暗示爬上了床，仰面躺下。“东西都在我包里。”他一边动一边说，“前面的口袋。”

莱昂纳多去把它们都拿了过来。或许艾齐奥没有算到他爸妈第一天晚上不在，但他绝对有上床的打算。莱昂纳多越过肩膀看去，只见艾齐奥的手柔柔地在自己阴茎上来回抚弄。看到莱昂纳多的视线，他腼腆地笑了一声，但没有停下手中的动作。他一直没有移开目光，看着莱昂纳多站起来，回到床边。等到莱昂纳多上了床，跪在他分开的双腿之间时，艾齐奥才终于把手移开。这样的艾齐奥让莱昂纳多感到新奇——他没有不舒服，但显然紧张了。这和他平常的自信和大大咧咧的气质大相径庭，莱昂纳多不由得停了下来。

“你确定这样没事吗？”

“莱昂纳多，”艾齐奥责备地说，试图严肃起来但还是忍不住笑了。“我确定。我想要你，而且我相信你。”

翘起嘴角，莱昂纳多的手指在艾齐奥的大腿上逡巡。他俯下身子撑在床上，深深地吻住艾齐奥。艾齐奥的手指与莱昂纳多的头发交缠，把他拉近，让两个人都短暂地迷失在这个吻里。莱昂纳多的唇离开了艾齐奥，一路向下游移到他的胸膛和腹部。当它们终于碰到艾齐奥蓄势待发的阴茎时，莱昂纳多给了头冠底部一个湿吻。艾齐奥哼出一声呻吟，鼓励似的朝他抬起了身体。莱昂纳多却抽身离开，坐了起来，对艾齐奥给他的不满的呼气报以轻笑

莱昂纳多舔湿了手指，轻轻按压艾齐奥的入口。他盯着艾齐奥的脸，探进了第一根手指。艾齐奥咬住下唇，双眼无法聚焦，已经沉浸在快感之中了。莱昂纳多一点也不着急，等艾齐奥几乎央求了，他才再放入一根手指。到第三根手指的时候，艾齐奥已经哀求着，大汗淋漓得不成样子了。莱昂纳多的扩张做得彻底，成果也让他极其满意。放大的瞳孔让艾齐奥深色的双眼几乎漆黑一片，澄澈的液珠挂在他阴茎末端，一点点滴到他的腹部——莱昂纳多不能怪他，毕竟他自己也差不多是这样的了。

“莱昂，”艾齐奥在呻吟，他的声音无上美妙。“我要你，进来。”

莱昂纳多不需要他说第二遍。一准备好，莱昂纳多就缓缓将顶部推进他的身体。他的动作温柔从容，虽然艾齐奥渴求着更多。这是值得的。几下轻柔的顶弄过后，他整根没入了他。艾齐奥低低地咒骂着，喘息声支离破碎。莱昂纳多去吻他，即使艾齐奥一直在努力得到进一步的动作，他身下也纹丝不动。

“你真的很美，”莱昂纳多在他耳边低语，而这似乎把他稍稍拉回了现实。

当莱昂纳多重新开始运动的时候，他渐渐提高了速度。灼热的快感一点一滴地在他下腹部累积，艾齐奥的高热正模糊着他的理智和视线，但现在这些都不重要了。到了这个时候，艾齐奥随着每一次抽插吐出一声声轻柔的呻吟。他在一瞬间想要去抚慰自己，但似乎决定抵制这个诱惑，双手转而攥住了身旁的床单。莱昂纳多痴迷于身下这个男人的景象，差点就没有抵抗住突然涌来的一波快感和热潮。他慢下来，尽量压制着高潮的欲望，深吸了一口气，额头抵上艾齐奥的胸膛。他几乎在颤抖，但同样的，艾齐奥也是如此。

抬起头的时候，他用气音喃喃道：“你想高潮吗宝贝？”

艾齐奥几乎没法点头回应，反正他已经快要到了。莱昂纳多的手在艾齐奥的勃起上捋动，一下，两下，三下，然后艾齐奥弓起身子，无声的尖叫堵在了他的喉咙里。莱昂纳多在艾齐奥的高潮结束之前差点就缴了械，但他还是坚持到了最后。欢愉涌来将他推向巅峰，他的视野一时间一片亮白。

莱昂纳多趴在艾齐奥的胸膛上歇息，脑子里一团浆糊，甚至没法挪动自己。当他离开他的时候，艾齐奥扭动身子让自己舒服了一点。等他调整好，莱昂纳多就被艾齐奥包围了，他被他有力的双臂环住。几分钟过去了，艾齐奥在他头顶上亲了一下。“你是不是管我叫宝贝了？”他轻声问道，声音里全是愉悦。莱昂纳多开始大笑，几乎有些歇斯底里，艾齐奥憋不住也跟着他一起笑了，然后两个人就这么抱着彼此放声大笑，直到他们的肺部灼痛，面部酸疼。


	13. 才华

莱昂纳多醒来时只知道有人在说话，具体的语句却模糊不清。艾齐奥已经坐了起来，正在和什么人通电话。困倦让迷迷糊糊的莱昂纳多丝毫不能思考，他蠕动几下，直到把头挨在了艾齐奥的大腿上。一只手随意地搭上他的脑袋，轻轻把他额头的散发拨开。

显然，他又睡着了。等他再次醒来，他失望地发现身旁已经空了。花了一会清醒过来，同时记起自己现在在哪——以及昨晚发生了什么——他终于从床上爬了起来。套上裤子和衣服，他磕磕绊绊地走下楼梯。

顺着食物的香味，莱昂纳多一路来到了厨房。艾齐奥用一个耀眼的笑容迎接了他。“我还以为你永远都不会醒呢。”艾齐奥啧啧嘴，假装不满。

在厨房吧台坐下，莱昂纳多无言地盯着他。艾齐奥似乎把事情都做完了，他清楚疲惫的自己现在插手只会添乱。“今早你在跟谁说话？”

“我妈妈，她向我保证他们今天肯定会来。不过，就算我很爱我爸妈，他们这时候就有点煞风景了……”

莱昂纳多忍不住翻了个白眼。“说到这个，你今天感觉怎么样？”

仍然开着炉子，艾齐奥朝吧台走去。他很高兴艾齐奥重新找回了那种自信的状态。“我承认，有点疼。”他温柔地抬起莱昂纳多的头，亲吻他的额头。“但是很值得。”

无论莱昂纳多有多么喜爱他们的肢体接触，他还是不清楚自己该如何和艾齐奥相处。玛利亚以为他们是情侣，乔万尼知道他们的秘密但守口如瓶，现在他们已经上了第二次床，并且毫不掩饰对彼此的感情。“诡异”已经是对眼下情形的一个委婉说法了。莱昂纳多感到烦恼，同时也为了遮住自己烧红的脸颊，他往前一倒，砰地撞进他的怀里。他感受得到艾齐奥的轻笑和环住他的手臂，“怎么了？”艾齐奥轻声问道。莱昂纳多哼了一声，没有下文。这事真是又复杂又诡异。

又过了一会，艾齐奥放开了他把早餐做好。莱昂纳多安静地看着他，沉浸在思考中。他们要怎么办？他不清楚。

等到他们解决了早饭，莱昂纳多安逸地啜着咖啡的时候，他才终于想起来：“你还去搏击场吗？”

艾齐奥的表情立马变得内疚起来：“是的，我知道你不赞成，但是……”

“你被打了，艾齐奥。”

“在那之后我就没见过那个人了，”莱昂纳多没有说话，靠着他坐在吧台的艾齐奥轻轻地碰了碰他的手臂。“别生我的气。”

“这是你自己的选择，”莱昂纳多耸耸肩，站起身来。他把盘子收进水池，然后走向楼梯。他对艾齐奥的决定没有发言权，但不会违心地说他觉得它们都是正确的。

这个早晨安静地过去了。莱昂纳多洗了个澡，然后带上速写本回到了前一天的那个地方，继续对房子的描画。他半是期望艾齐奥像昨天下午那样过来陪他，并且在这个希望落空之后承认自己有点失望。但无干扰的环境也有一个好处——他终于完成了对别墅的速写。即使因为色彩的缺失，它还没能完全表现出整座建筑的形貌，莱昂纳多对这份作品还是比较满意的。

他回到室内，没有刚开始作画那会儿那么烦恼了。他把速写本放在厨房吧台上，提醒自己待会把它完善一下。现在，他决定去找艾齐奥。

没过多久，他就找到了目标。艾齐奥之前一定是在游泳，但现在已经摊在岸上晒咸鱼了。他只穿了一条内裤，一只手臂搭在脸上，挡住直射眼睛的毒辣日光。莱昂纳多停在门口，欣赏这幅景象。艾齐奥，说实在的，简直是秀色可餐。然而莱昂纳多拒绝被美色所迷惑——他可是有目的的。“艾齐奥？”他向前一步踏到泳池岸边。

艾齐奥抬起手臂朝莱昂纳多看了一眼，然后又把它放下了。“我总有一天要让你也下水游泳。也许等我爸妈离开了？”

“到时候是不是就只有我们两个人，全裸？”

“那是自然。”

“嗯哼。就一小会儿，你能不能认真和我谈一谈？”

这话让艾齐奥动了起来。他把自己撑起来，全身上下只有头发还是湿的。“谈什么？”

“你一直在逃避把真相告诉你的父母，”莱昂纳多指出，看着对方套上衬衫和短裤。“还有关于这个周末结束之后会怎么样的话题。”

耸了耸肩，艾齐奥三两步跨过莱昂纳多向客厅走去。莱昂纳多双臂抱胸跟在后面，心里知道就这个话题，自己并不会取得多大的进展。艾齐奥不是不想承认现实，就是还没决定该怎么解决问题。或者，两者皆有。

莱昂纳多和艾齐奥一起坐上沙发，只不过选择了另一边。艾齐奥皱起眉头，嘲笑道：“我们就不能等到周末结束吗？”他蹭到莱昂纳多身边，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，出其不意地跨坐到莱昂纳多身上。双膝分开在莱昂纳多的胯部两侧，手搭在他的肩上，艾齐奥朝他抿嘴一笑。“我更愿意把精力集中到别的事情上。”他的嘴唇堵住了莱昂纳多的回答。他被这个吻短暂地干扰了一下，特别是艾齐奥还把舌头挤进莱昂纳多的口腔，同时扭动屁股。双手固定住艾齐奥的臀部，莱昂纳多成功地防止了他在自己打断这个吻的时候乱动。

“你这是打算色诱我吗？”莱昂纳多上气不接下气地嘟囔道。

“有效果嘛？”

“你很幸运。”

艾齐奥再次凑上来吻他，手向上移至莱昂纳多的后颈。不幸的是，他们没能更进一步。有人清了清喉咙，把他们两个都吓得一抖。被压住的莱昂纳多其实并不能动，但艾齐奥向后一仰，结束了这个吻。两人的目光霎时间聚集到了玛利亚身上，她双臂交叠在胸前，脸上带着愉悦的表情。“我打扰你们了吗？”

“妈妈！”艾齐奥飞身从莱昂纳多身上撤开。“我们没，呃，听见你进来。”

“我不惊讶。你们刚刚看上去非常专注于彼此。”

虽然满脸通红并且尴尬无比，莱昂纳多还是站起来走了过去。艾齐奥拥抱了玛利亚，莱昂纳多干站在一边，尽量让自己感觉不那么别扭。“很高兴能再见到你，玛利亚。”

“我也是，莱昂纳多。”她在他们俩之间来回看了一下，然后笑着转过身去。“我要去看看我丈夫在哪，他说他就跟在后面。”

她一离开他们的视线范围，艾齐奥就大笑起来。最初的惊吓已经过去了，现在他显然觉得这是世界上最搞笑的事情。“别笑了，”莱昂纳多责备他，但是他自己也在笑。“我们原本还可能在做更糟糕的事情！”

“反正这也不是我第一次被撞破啦。”看见莱昂纳多表达疑问的挑高的眉毛，艾齐奥耸耸肩。“你需要知道的只有费德里克绝不会让我忘记这档子事。”

“这跟我的问题有什么关系吗？”

“我可能过一会再给你详细解释，”艾齐奥低头朝他咧嘴一笑。莱昂纳多没有注意到他的手，直到他的屁股被掐了一下。嗤笑一声，莱昂纳多只是摇摇头走开了。

这一天剩下的时间非常令人放松，过得也很快。没了费德里克，聒噪吵闹的斗嘴也就消失了。而奥迪托雷家父母出人意料地非常安静。

最后莱昂纳多发现自己坐在餐桌旁，画着桌上的一只装饰花瓶的素描。太阳最后的余晖撒进房间，角度正好能让莱昂纳多感受到温暖，同时给花瓶打了一道光，让这幅素描变得更像一幅光线的习作。玛利亚最终也过来了，在坐下的时候朝他微笑着。

“看完书了？”莱昂纳多心不在焉的问道。他上次见到玛利亚的时候，她正坐在户外和乔万尼在一起，而艾齐奥早就出去跑步了。

“也不算。乔万尼睡着了，他的鼾声让我没法认真严肃地读书。”玛利亚怜爱地笑着。她抬起头看向莱昂纳多的画作，带着明显赞赏的神情。“你很有才华。”

莱昂纳多脸红了。“谢谢你。”

“噢，”她说，坐直了一些，“我还没有给你看，是吗？”

“给我看——”

“跟我来。”

艾齐奥绝对是她亲生的。莱昂纳多遵从指示，跟着她走上楼梯。他在经过泳池，亲耳听到乔万尼的呼噜的时候硬生生忍下了笑声。他们上楼来到了主卧，看样子是奥迪托雷家父母惯常住的，然后玛利亚打开了门。她示意莱昂纳多进门，自顾自地微笑着。他照做了，随即看到了她所说的东西。挂在床铺上方的，是一幅长长的画，上面绘着一个女人的背影。她侧倚着，酥胸半露，玉臂轻扬，双手正编着头发。莱昂纳多差点惊掉了下巴——这是他画的，而他一直觉得这是自己最好的作品之一。他还记得准确表现她头发和双手的过程是何等的折磨人，但那些痛苦都是值得的。他看见左下角属于自己的签名。现在他想起来了，玛利亚就是买走它的那个人。“我不敢相信——”他结结巴巴地说，“你还留着它。”

“当然了。它确实被挪动了几次，但我觉得这里最适合它。”

“我不知道……”莱昂纳多摇摇头，骄傲和惊喜在他的胸腔里升腾。“我实在不知道该说什么好了。”

玛利亚轻轻地，安抚性地拍了拍他的背。“就像我说的，你很有才华。”说完，她离开了，留他独自站在那里。他仍然不敢置信。在经历了去年店铺的艰难，以及时不时的灵感枯竭之后，没有什么能像这幅画这样让他感到振奋了。这就是他不懈努力的理由——坚持自己所热爱的。

走廊里传来谈话声，但莱昂纳多在艾齐奥开口说话的时候还是吓了一跳。“莱昂？”他立即走向莱昂纳多，后者正抹着自己湿漉漉的眼睛。“出什么事了？”

“我很好。”莱昂纳多坚称，然后呛到了。脸上带着怜爱和担忧的笑容，艾齐奥试图把他抱住。莱昂纳多用手撑住他的胸膛，弱弱的抱怨：“你浑身是汗，恶心。”

“你心情不好，莱昂。”

莱昂纳多回话的时候，声音是破碎的。这一次，他任由艾齐奥把他拉进怀里。“只是……”他胡乱朝那幅画示意，把头靠上艾齐奥胸膛的时候，目光仍紧紧锁在画上。“我很高兴。”


	14. 别在厨房里！

摔在瓷砖地板上的盘子让一切都安静了下来。莱昂纳多被这声音吓得一抖，回头望去。他和艾齐奥在负责做晚饭，但不管他们各自的能力有多强，事情似乎总是不能顺利地进行。艾齐奥站在摔碎的盘子旁边，抿着嘴盯着那些碎片，仿佛正在试图用意念让时光倒流。

“你们刚刚摔了什么？”玛利亚提高的声音从客厅传来，“艾齐奥，把碎片清起来！”

艾齐奥唰地抬起头，莱昂纳多在一旁笑出了声。“你怎么知道是我？”艾齐奥喊回去，语气处在想笑和被冒犯之间。

听得出来，玛利亚正掩住自己的笑声，“我可是你妈。”

叹了口气，艾齐奥踮着脚小心翼翼地从陶瓷碎片旁边走开，然后带着垃圾铲和刷子回来了。他蹲下来蜷着身子清理地面，同时试探性地提出一个建议：“我爸妈也许明天就要走，但我们不用。”

他们和奥迪托雷家父母在一起的第一个晚上过得很顺利，第二天也非常悠闲。莱昂纳多确实有艾齐奥会建议他们待久一点的预感。“你没有事情要办吗？”他问道，没有将视线从手上切着的蔬菜上移开。

艾齐奥哼了一声。“没什么要紧事。待久一点也挺不错的，不是吗？”

“我也不用立刻回去店里，所以，我觉得可以。”

艾齐奥完成了清理，站起来快速啜了一下莱昂纳多的脸颊。“你不会后悔的，我保证。”

莱昂纳多提醒自己要检验这个保证。没过多久，艾齐奥就坚称自己会把晚饭做完，然后把莱昂纳多赶出去跟玛利亚和乔万尼呆在一起。他在他们旁边坐下，试图让自己感觉被两双眼睛盯住的时候不要感到窘迫。

“告诉我，莱昂，”乔万尼从他的酒杯里轻啜一口，“你和艾齐奥怎么还没有搬到一起住？”

莱昂纳多小小地惊慌了一下，他在脑子里飞快地检索答案，脸上一片呆滞。乔万尼在捉弄他吗？他知道他们两个没有真的在一起，而且他现在看上去和捉到老鼠的猫可怕地相似。

“你吓到他了。”玛利亚发现了。

“没有，”莱昂纳多尖声回答，但在继续说话的时候，他还是成功让自己的声音恢复了正常。“其实是为了方便。我的公寓离店铺更近一点，而且艾齐奥也还要学习。”他从没有看见或是听说艾齐奥在学习，但他推测他在某些时候确实有这么做。

“而且我们都知道他受到的干扰已经足够多了，”乔万尼回答道，赞同地点点头。他那是在坏笑吗？还是只是莱昂纳多的幻觉？不管那是什么，玛利亚都似乎没有注意到。

直到吃完晚饭，莱昂纳多才下定决心要做成一件事。他和艾齐奥正在打扫厨房卫生，而玛利亚和乔万尼去了阳台，毫无疑问正在享受白日的最后一点温暖。莱昂纳多知道他们听不见，但他不敢冒险，于是压低声音说道：“你应该告诉他们。”

“什么？”艾齐奥挪到他身边，靠在吧台上。“你是说告诉他们真相？”

“对，就今晚。我们应该一起告诉他们。”

艾齐奥摇摇头，眉毛皱了起来。“这会毁掉整个周末的。”

“等他们发现了，这个周末无论如何都会被毁掉的！”莱昂纳多停了一下，然后再次降低了音量。“他们不应该被骗，艾齐奥。”

“我知道，我知道。”艾齐奥轻柔地把莱昂纳多的头转向自己，潮湿的手指按在莱昂纳多的脸颊上。“可我们要说什么呢？‘我们其实没有在一起，只不过非常亲密而已，我们上了床，然后就干脆假装是情侣了’？”

莱昂纳多想开口反对，但他没有可反驳的地方。艾齐奥说得对。直白，但正确。“你妈妈撞破我们的时候，这就是我打算和你说的事情。”莱昂纳多嘲讽道，轻轻推开艾齐奥的手。“你知道，就是你爬到我身上，试图用性干扰我而不是展开一场严肃对话的时候。”

艾齐奥笑了，显然丝毫不感到后悔。“我不喜欢严肃的对话。”

“我注意到了。”

“等我爸妈回去了，我们就谈谈。”

莱昂纳多喷了一口气，任由艾齐奥把他拉到自己的正对面。艾齐奥的手搭在莱昂纳多的胯部，把他拉近，消灭了两人之间的缝隙。他们之间的温度升高了。“我保证，”艾齐奥安静地说道，“我爸妈一走，我们就谈谈。事实上，”他把他们的额头靠在一起，两个人的鼻尖几乎贴着彼此。莱昂纳多害怕打断这样的碰触，丝毫不敢移动。“我有事要告诉你。”

“那么，是什么事呢？”

艾齐奥先破坏了他们之间的暧昧碰触，为的是抬头吻莱昂纳多的鼻子。后者做了个恶心的鬼脸，试图掩盖自己红透了的脸颊和胸腔里轻飘飘的感觉。“我现在还不能说，”艾齐奥翘起一边嘴角，“不然就没有效果了。但我能说的是，你脸红的时候真的很可爱。”

空气安静了一会儿，莱昂纳多搜肠刮肚寻找词句，而艾齐奥爆出一阵大笑。莱昂纳多摇摇头，清清嗓子。“你故意的！”

“而且颇有成效。”

莱昂纳多想要走开，却反而被扯了回去迅速地亲了一下。他也不在意，融化在这个吻里，用同样的柔情回应着。“你真的不打算告诉我吗？”莱昂纳多在它结束之后喃喃道。

“让你猜比较有趣，”艾齐奥轻轻把莱昂纳多的衬衫褪掉，在他的皮肤上印下亲吻。“我喜欢你这里的雀斑。”

莱昂纳多甚至无从表达这句话给他带来的喜悦，但他才不会向艾齐奥承认这一点。“别转移话题，你现在只会让我的好奇心更加强烈。”  
“你有什么猜想吗？”

他当然有。莱昂纳多有着幻想，不过他不愿意去想——更别说是把它们说出口——就怕他们无法成真。他不希望沉溺在一些不太可能发生的事情里。他叹气，高兴地看到艾齐奥没有动。“不，我完全没有想法。”艾齐奥喷气的时候，温暖的气流拂过他的皮肤，莱昂纳多不禁笑起来。“我现在是不是坏了你的兴致？”

“有一点。但我爸妈回去之后我一定会告诉你的，”他拉开了距离，“这是保证。”

“你的保证有点多啊。”

“尽管相信我。”

过了一会儿，奥迪托雷家父母回来了，而且不久后就向他们道了晚安，消失在楼上。在他们上楼之前，艾齐奥悄声对玛利亚说了些什么。即使莱昂纳多听不清他们的对话，他还是知道这与他有关。玛利亚挑起一边眉毛，越过艾齐奥的肩膀看向莱昂纳多坐着的地方，然后点点头，脸上绽开笑容。莱昂纳多不确定自己是应该激动还是紧张。艾齐奥在楼梯底部目送父母离开，然后跃向莱昂纳多。“来吧，”他坚持道，伸出手让莱昂纳多抓住。

“干嘛？”莱昂纳多狐疑地打量着他。

“拜托，就几分钟。”

莱昂纳多花了几分钟理解这句话。“你说的是泳池吗？”

“莱昂……”艾齐奥开始撒娇，莱昂纳多立马就投降了。抓住艾齐奥的手，他让艾齐奥带他穿过客厅走出房间。太阳已经西沉，天空暗了下来。照亮泳池和池岸的，只有从窗户里透出的灯光。外面有点冷，但这只是相较于白天的温暖而言的。

“你确定你爸妈不会下来？”

“我刚刚已经给过妈妈警告了，”艾齐奥耸肩，开始脱衣服。他没有避开莱昂纳多流连的视线。“虽然我们家有不能在泳池里搞的规矩。”

回过神来，莱昂纳多也脱下了衣服。艾齐奥愉悦地笑着，朝梯子走去，首先沉进水里。莱昂纳多照做了。白天的热量让这个时候的水还是温热的。他多少知道怎么游泳，但离他上一次有机会这么做已经过了很久了。但至少，他还是有理论知识的。艾齐奥一定是看出来了，因为他紧挨在莱昂纳多身边，显得很警惕。“有时候我都忘记你和你父母是多么亲密了，”莱昂纳多说，胸膛以下没入水中。

“而你还没怎么提到过你的父母呢。我能问问嘛？”

他们开始在水里晃悠，渐渐变得自在起来。“没什么好说的，真的。我出生的时候他们还没结婚，他们分开之后，我和他们都一起生活过一段时间。我爸结了三次婚，我妈一次。”

“你还跟他们联系吗？”

莱昂纳多摇摇头。“不怎么联系了。我爸在我出柜之后就不跟我讲话了，我妈在我说我想开一间画廊的时候对我怒不可遏。她想让我找份‘正经工作’。”

艾齐奥皱眉。“抱歉，莱昂，我不应该提起这个的。”

“别，没关系的。我觉得我之前说过，但你真的非常幸运。”

“我知道。我的朋友总是乐于提醒我，我被宠坏了。”

莱昂纳多同情地微笑，“我想我对此并不能提出异议。”

“所以说，我知道。”

莱昂纳多克服水的阻力向前朝艾齐奥走去，胳膊攀上他的脖颈。“这也不一定是什么坏事。”  
“现在你只是在安慰我。”

“也许吧。”借助浮力和艾齐奥的鼓励，莱昂纳多把腿也环在艾齐奥腰间。对方轻松地托起他，在莱昂纳多用指尖按压他后颈的时候报以心满意足的哼声。莱昂纳多痴迷于把手指没入艾齐奥湿漉漉的头发里的感觉，然后让它们相互纠缠。他们一动不动地呆了一会，单纯享受着此时此刻。一种时常被渴求和欲望掩盖的亲密感在他们之间弥漫。莱昂纳多决定开口让事情更进一步。“我们能去床上吗？”

艾齐奥认真地思考了几秒钟，“我觉得我们得等到别墅里又只剩我们两个的时候才行。”

莱昂纳多低吟着点点头。“好主意，但我感觉什么都要等到你爸妈回去了之后。”

“你的等待会是值得的，”艾齐奥笑道，“我保证。”

这只让莱昂纳多又发出了烦不胜烦的哼声。

-

为了能及时回到家，玛利亚和乔万尼第二天早晨就要离开了。他在向他们道别的时候想，这会不会真的是他们最后一次见面。然而，无论莱昂纳多多么喜欢与他们共处的这个周末，艾齐奥在故意隐瞒着些什么的事实已经让他抓心挠肺了。

他和艾齐奥站在门口，目送着奥迪托雷家家长锃亮的黑色汽车消失在长长的，尘土飞扬的道路尽头。等他们变成了一个黑点，莱昂纳多突兀地转向艾齐奥。“现在能告诉我了吗？”

艾齐奥意气风发地笑笑，“还没，我有个计划。”

“听上去我一点也不用担心呢。”

艾齐奥脸上的笑容在他们往回走的时候还没有消失。“你知道，”艾齐奥说，落后莱昂纳多几步跟在后面。“我们在厨房里也有规矩。”

莱昂纳多从喉咙深处发出一声询问的音调，拿起水壶。他有种预感，自己背对着艾齐奥，一定会被从背后抱住。他的预感没有落空。两只手钻进他的衬衫，摸上腰侧，把他抵在吧台上。

艾齐奥低声说话了，一字一句都吐在莱昂纳多后颈上。“厨房里禁止做爱。”

“我猜猜，”莱昂纳多用尽全力无视身后的人，把水壶装满，在回应的时候把它放回到底座上。“因为这个，你就是想在厨房里做爱。”

“我爸妈不在这里。”

“要是他们漏了什么回来拿呢？”

顺着艾齐奥暗示性的推挤，莱昂纳多转身面对着他。艾齐奥的手随着他的移动，抚过他的皮肤。“他们不会的，”艾齐奥对他保证道，声音低成了一种低吟。“我们可以做任何想做的事，他们绝对不会知道。”

莱昂纳多脑袋里的反驳念头来得快，去得也快。艾齐奥沉身蹲下，脸上带着了然的笑容。莱昂纳多看着他，紧紧地抓着吧台，全身因为期待而紧绷。

“你现在看上去不那么反对了，”艾齐奥发现了这一点，沾沾自喜。他抬头看向莱昂纳多，脸与莱昂纳多的腹股沟只距毫厘。

莱昂纳多花了一分钟想出回应。“别装得好像不知道你对我的影响力一样。”

艾齐奥没有否认这项指控，只继续笑着。他的手掌快速地抚过莱昂纳多大腿外侧，滑上他的裤链。莱昂纳多压制住自己每一丝扭动身体的迫切欲望，呼吸卡在了喉咙里。事情才刚开始，还没过几分钟，他却已经一团糟了。当他感觉到按在阴茎上的压力，听到无疑是拉链打开的声音时，他的理智思想瞬间就被腐蚀了。艾齐奥把莱昂纳多的裤子扯得足够低，然后对上他的视线，他的瞳孔因为欲望而放大。

他的下一步动作完全出乎莱昂纳多的意料。艾齐奥亲吻他的下腹部，接着，嘴唇移至内裤上端。咬住松紧带，艾齐奥把那件衣物拽了下来，一下子就让莱昂纳多袒露无遗。这次莱昂纳多实在忍不住扭动身体，对自己已经高耸的勃起感到窘迫。艾齐奥往后撤了一点，挑起一边眉毛。“怪不得你不抱怨了。”他用气音对他说道，牙齿咬在下嘴唇上。

“你说够了没。”莱昂纳多咬牙切齿地吐出这几个字。

“你喜欢我这样。”艾齐奥又沿着莱昂纳多的下腹部往下亲吻，只不过这次没有再停下了。他吻过的地方微微发烫。他的嘴唇到达莱昂纳多性器的底端，然后在他的勃起上印下亲吻。艾齐奥终于吻到顶部的时候，它消失在他温暖湿润的口腔里。莱昂纳多呻吟出声，随即感到艾齐奥的笑声通过振动传了上来。

艾齐奥的头上下几次，然后撤开用手指代替了自己的嘴。他与莱昂纳多四目相接，手上捋动不停。莱昂纳多一瞬间被他这幅样子俘获，他跪在那里，下唇咬在嘴里。莱昂纳多的手伸向艾齐奥的脸颊，拇指在两片湿漉漉的嘴唇上摩挲，然后滑入它们之间。艾齐奥笑了，仍然拒绝打破他们之间的眼神接触，直到莱昂纳多的手指与艾齐奥的头发纠缠不休，并且把他带回他的腹股处。艾齐奥自然乐意配合。

莱昂纳多的眼睛暂时闭上了，燥热的欲望在他的下腹部累积，将酥麻的感觉传上脊椎。他迫使自己看向艾齐奥，突然被他们两个人的衣衫仍然都太过整齐的事实分了心。然后艾齐奥抖了一下，往后退开了一些。莱昂纳多立即拿开了抓着艾齐奥头发的手，意识到自己不知不觉已经对艾齐奥施加了他意愿以外的压力。“抱歉。”莱昂纳多冲口而出，在艾齐奥彻底退开的时候感到极其愧疚。

“不用道歉，”他摇头，安抚似的微笑着，嘴唇又抵上了他的顶端。“我喜欢这样。”

莱昂纳多自嘲地笑了一下，试图用笑声掩住自己的难为情。在艾齐奥继续被打断的动作的时候，他的尝试迅速扭曲成了一声长吟。艾齐奥恬不知耻地让自己的手和嘴同步，抚弄着自己的性器。莱昂纳多的下身不受他控制地挺动，寻求着更多快感，而艾齐奥乐于给予。莱昂纳多知道自己就快到了，仿佛只是为了找一个能抓住的着力点，他的手又回到了艾齐奥的头发里。他在爆发的时候双眼紧闭，一阵颤动通过大腿传到下身。莱昂纳多只模糊地听到艾齐奥发出了某种赞许的声响，而正他心不在焉地试图让自己的声音不高得过分。

艾齐奥起身的时候莱昂纳多才刚刚恢复理智，喘着粗气。艾齐奥站在莱昂纳多面前，他笑着，深深地吻住他。一吻结束，莱昂纳多把头埋进艾齐奥的怀里，这让后者感到有点好笑。“不敢相信我们刚刚在你爸妈厨房里干了这档子事。”莱昂纳多嘟囔道，“而且现在我们还在厨房里。”

艾齐奥搂紧了一点，偷笑着，“你知道吗，自从在那间花店里遇见你，我就一直想对你这么做。”

莱昂纳多发出不耐烦的声音，只是把自己更深地埋进艾齐奥的拥抱里，双臂环上他的腰。


	15. 改变

直到那天深夜，艾齐奥才终于告诉莱昂纳多他费尽心机藏着的是什么。他们在别墅里属于自己的房间里，一件件地褪去彼此的衣物。指尖小心翼翼地在熟悉的身体线条上缱绻而过，柔软的嘴唇探索每一寸皮肤。再一次，整栋别墅又归他们独享，于是他们放慢了节奏，一部分欲望让步于悠闲又温柔的爱抚。这是属于他们的夜晚，而他们乐于用它品赏彼此。

艾齐奥把莱昂纳多仰面压在身下，他的重量古怪地让他感到愉悦。莱昂纳多欣然让艾齐奥抓住自己的手，把他们的手指交缠在一起，然后拉到头顶。莱昂纳多把轻轻的呻吟吐进这个艾齐奥几乎不愿意打断的吻里，品味着这个稍有变化的角度。又过了几分钟，艾齐奥中断了这诱人的连结，只为了让自己缓慢又美妙地，一寸又一寸地进入莱昂纳多。弓起身子迎向他，莱昂纳多急切地喃喃着鼓励的词句。他的勃起夹在他们腹部之间，艾齐奥开始缓缓摆动臀部时带来的摩擦让莱昂纳多的视野四角发白。艾齐奥的另一只手回到莱昂纳多的手里，他们的手指再一次交错。莱昂纳多只能在想象里模拟他们十指紧紧交握时，用力发白的指节。

他随着艾齐奥精准的冲撞摇晃，迷失在高热和对律动的渴求之中。他们狂热地接吻，忘记了呼吸，直到艾齐奥突然退开来，肉刃还埋在莱昂纳多体内，他突兀地停住了，支起手肘。两人之间的距离仍然近得能够鼻尖相触，艾齐奥盯着莱昂纳多，脸上带着好奇又着迷的神情。莱昂纳多徒劳地要求他继续动作，试图重获之前那甜美的快感。努力宣告失败，莱昂纳多只能像一个任性的孩子一样不满地喷气。

“我想现在就告诉你。”艾齐奥终于开口，语气轻柔。他握紧了莱昂纳多的手，希望借此表明这句话的重要程度。

“什么？”

“我之前打算告诉你的那件事，我现在就想说了。”

“现在？”莱昂纳多哭笑不得，脑子还因为性事而不清不楚，并且没怎么搞明白发生了什么。“你还在我里面，然后你想跟我说件事？”

“对。”

艾齐奥又吻住他的时候，莱昂纳多几乎不能思考了，这个吻是那么轻盈，几乎是纯洁的。“我爱你。”艾齐奥用气音说道，嘴唇还按在莱昂纳多嘴上。他的眼瞳深暗，里面盛满欲望，然而，莱昂纳多还是看得出来他说的每个字都是认真的。“我爱你。”

还没等莱昂纳多形成一个连贯的想法，艾齐奥就已经再次动了起来。莱昂纳多突被然涌来的高温和快感逼出一声呻吟，彻底丧失了思考的能力。艾齐奥下移到他的喉咙，反复亲吻那一块皮肤，嘴里喃喃着无意义的词句。莱昂纳多完全成了一团软泥，任由艾齐奥摆布，毫无意志。不管之前他们有多么缓慢和小心，此时焚身的欲火还是趁虚而入。很快他们就紧紧攥住彼此，被情欲占据了全部的心神，艾齐奥的手环在莱昂纳多的阴茎上。一切都结束在一阵燥热和欢愉之中，莱昂纳多射在了自己的肚子上。

就连恢复思考能力都花了莱昂纳多好一段时间。艾齐奥侧躺在他身边，手掌平放在他的胸膛上。他大概能感觉得到莱昂纳多仍未平静下来的心脏在他的胸腔里擂动。意识到刚刚发生了什么事之后，莱昂纳多不禁脸上飘红——好吧，比高潮余韵给他带来的脸红更深一点。  
“你是认真的吗？”莱昂纳多耳语道，怀疑自己之前是不是幻听了。倒不是说他希望之前的那些话是幻听，他只是想确认他的脑子没有对自己开什么残酷的玩笑。

艾齐奥哼了一声，额头抵上莱昂纳多的太阳穴。他能够感受到艾齐奥的呼吸在他讲话的时候撩着他的颈侧。“是啊，我是认真的，”他轻笑了一下，更像是对自己笑的。“我真的爱你。”

莱昂纳多示意他稍稍动一下，这样他就能把手臂放到艾齐奥头下面把他拉近一些了。“我也爱你。”莱昂纳多承认道，脸上挂着大大的，傻乎乎的笑容，“不敢相信在我们第一次上床的时候，我还想说服自己这只是肉体关系。” 

“那是个巨大的谎言。”

“噢，没错。我后来也明白了。”

他们沉默了一会。莱昂纳多感到满足和舒适，以至于根本不想起身清理自己。但最后他还是说服了自己动起来，引来艾齐奥的一声不满的呼气。他走进浴室，洗干净自己之后又迅速返回了房间。艾齐奥几乎一动没动，看着他困倦地爬回床上。“现在怎么办?”莱昂纳多谨慎地问道，手臂回到了之前的位置，尽自己可能地把艾齐奥拉到身边来。

“我不知道。”艾齐奥含糊地承认道。

“我们明早就回去了。”

莱昂纳多以为艾齐奥睡着了，直到他终于吐出一句轻柔的，微不可闻的回应：“今晚就先这样，明天再说。”这话没有引来莱昂纳多的任何反对。

 

第二天早晨，莱昂纳多怀疑昨晚自己是不是做了一个梦。如果是的，那它算是一个美梦。在他们洗脸刷牙吃早饭的时候，艾齐奥没有提起任何关于昨晚的事。莱昂纳多坚持要给别墅做一次简单的大扫除，艾齐奥对此嗤之以鼻：“你知道我爸妈会雇清洁工让这地方保持一尘不染的，对吧？”

“我不想让他们觉得我们是懒汉。”莱昂纳多抗议，“再说，这样可以减轻他们的工作负担。”

“行吧，随你了。”

收拾好了早餐残余，莱昂纳多在擦拭厨房料理台的时候一直在偷瞄艾齐奥。对方显然想找点什么事做，但并不是很成功。“你要怎么告诉你爸妈？”莱昂纳多用自己最无辜的嗓音问道。艾齐奥惊跳了一下，然后抿起嘴唇皱起鼻子，仔细的思考起来。

“大概是请他们过来我的公寓，然后直接说吧。我没法在电话里说这件事。”

简短地，莱昂纳多考虑把乔万尼知情的事实告诉他，但最终还是放下了这个想法。这应该由乔万尼说出来，而不是他。“好吧。什么时候？”

艾齐奥耸耸肩，明显不愿意留在这个话题上。“等我爸哪天能从工作中解脱再说吧。”

结束了对话，莱昂纳多试着把注意力集中到手中的工作上。这一尝试并没有完全成功，他的思绪仍然占据着主要地位。他极其不愿意回到店里去，却发现这种困扰不是创作受挫所造成的——也许他轻微的灵感枯竭真的已经结束了。不，他不想回去的真正原因，是他怕自己会跌回原来千篇一律的枯燥生活之中去。艾齐奥主导的这个谎言让他有了喘息的机会。就算没有它，像过去几个月那样和艾齐奥保持短信联系，也给他提供了常规之中所需的安慰。

他希望，迫切地希望，他们会保持联系。他相信会的，但他的内心深处总有一个声音在反复怀疑着。他们真的在一起了吗？如果莱昂纳多要向别人介绍艾齐奥，他完全不知道该怎么说。他想称他为自己的男朋友，但不确定这是不是他的一厢情愿。昨晚之后，或许不是，但只要他把那句话拿出来当成挡箭牌，那个质疑声就会再一次像水蛭一样扎根在他的内心。

“你好了吗？”艾齐奥在沙发那边喊他，头靠在背靠上形成了一个能恰好看到莱昂纳多的角度。他已经放弃自娱自乐，现在无聊得很。

“应该好了，”对于莱昂纳多心不在焉的回复，艾齐奥不为所动。于是他又说：“好啦，我们走吧。”

艾齐奥立马蹦了起来，很高兴自己终于能做点什么了。对看上去整洁的别墅十分满意的莱昂纳多对此没有说什么。把背包都放进艾齐奥的车里，莱昂纳多在艾齐奥锁门的时候停留在门前的阶梯上，视线在这座庄严的建筑上流连。“我觉得，我会想念这个地方的。”

“我们还可以回来啊，”艾齐奥回头看他，眉头聚拢，但嘴角还是翘起来形成了一个微笑。“至少是在夏天结束之前。”

莱昂纳多点点头，不敢开口说话。他转向汽车，但一双强壮的手臂突然间环在他的腰际，把他截停了。他甚至没有听到艾齐奥移动的声音，更别说意识到他如此快速的接近了。后背紧贴着艾齐奥的胸膛，莱昂纳多叹气。艾齐奥吻了一下他侧面的头发，然后凑到他耳边：“我说真的。还有昨晚的话也是。”

莱昂纳多抿起嘴唇，把话在脑袋里过了一次才开口：“哦？你昨晚说什么了？我记不太清了。”

收紧双臂，艾齐奥低沉地喃喃，胸膛的震动穿透莱昂纳多。“我说，我爱你。”

艾齐奥的手臂松了一下，让莱昂纳多能转向他，“由你说这句话，我绝不会听腻，”他的手臂自觉地攀上艾齐奥的后颈。“永远不会。”  
艾齐奥笑了，然后深深地和他接吻。几分钟后他们分开，向汽车走去。莱昂纳多发自内心地希望他们能回到这座别墅，他在这个希冀中看着它在后视镜里随着他们的远去而越变越小。

返回城里的车程丝毫不显得沉闷。震天响的音乐伴着巨夸张的歌声，以及开阔的公路让时间流逝得飞快。当他们回到城市，高楼大厦，颜色繁多的人行道和数不清的车辆近在眼前的时候，感觉好像他们才刚刚把别墅甩在身后。

现在离他们住的地方很近，但艾齐奥拐进了一条莱昂纳多不认得的街道。他本打算开口询问，但艾齐奥脸上带着忧虑的专注表情让他打消了这个念头。他们来到一座建筑前，人群正从里面蜂拥而出，许多人挤出来之后就留在外面与彼此交谈。艾齐奥几乎没等车停稳就匆匆跳下车。“艾齐奥——”莱昂纳多截住话头赶忙跟上他，完全彻底地陷入迷茫。

他追上了艾齐奥，他正穿过马路朝那栋建筑走去。“艾齐奥，出什么事了？”莱昂纳多低声问，迟疑着。

显然艾齐奥听到了他声音里的不安，他的表情柔和了一点，边走边牵起他的手。“搏击场就在这里。”

“现在这个状况不正常？”

“一点也不。”

他们停在喧闹的人群之中，艾齐奥四处张望了一下，视线扫过群体里的一张张脸。他绷紧了身体，于是莱昂纳多顺着他的视线看去。一个阴郁的黑发男人回敬了艾齐奥的瞪视，然后离开人群，两个比他高壮的男人跟在他身后。艾齐奥差点就跟了上去，但两件事阻止了他：莱昂纳多攥紧他的手和一只按在他胸前，更加小巧纤细的手。对于后者，莱昂纳多和艾齐奥一样感到惊讶。然后那个金发女人绕到艾齐奥面前，挡住他的去路。她美艳惊人，红唇勾出一个冷笑，周身萦绕着辛辣的女香。

“鲁克蕾齐亚。”艾齐奥从牙关里挤出问候语，试图越过她头顶看向那个男人消失的方向。

“还好你在，艾齐奥。”名叫鲁克蕾齐亚的女人睫毛忽闪。她朝莱昂纳多扫了一眼，没有表现出明显的敌意，只是把注意力都放在艾齐奥身上。“我们有个关于俱乐部的坏消息。”

“是什么？”

“它被关闭了。一个匿名人给东家付了一笔巨款，要求他永远关闭这个场馆。看来我们的好运到头了。”

艾齐奥点头，缓慢地，明白了什么莱昂纳多不知道的事情。“你不会正巧知道这个人是谁吧？”

“区区在下怎么会知道呢？”鲁克蕾齐亚咧出一个野兽似的凶狠笑容，倾身向前。“我告诉过你，为了切萨雷我愿意做任何事。如果这意味着为了他好让他远离你，我会这么做的。”终于，她看向莱昂纳多，挺起腰背。“你应该感到感激，他为了接近切萨雷连命都可以不要。”

莱昂纳多迟疑地微微点了一下头。根据他能从现在的情况中拼凑的线索，也许一年多以前就是这个切萨雷打了艾齐奥。

“总之，”鲁克蕾齐亚的语气突然变得愉悦了一些，“我想我们不会再见面了，艾齐奥，而且这大概是件好事儿。多保重。”没等他回答，她转身，毫不犹豫地三两步穿过人群向切萨雷离去的方向离去。

“你还好吗？”莱昂纳多小心地问他。

“嗯，”现在艾齐奥的视线移到了那座建筑上。“她说得对，这大概是件好事。是时候做出改变了。”他给莱昂纳多的那个笑容让他的心疼了一下。他完全明白艾齐奥的意思，也知道这个改变是属于两个人的，他们一起。艾齐奥的手环在莱昂纳多肩上，他们又穿过马路回到对面。“你知道我在想什么吗？”艾齐奥问道，嬉皮笑脸。

“什么？”

“我们还从没有认真约会过呢。”

莱昂纳多大笑出来，“我们都告白了还没约过会？大概是该补上了。”

“我们应该现在就去。”

莱昂纳多打量着他，看他是不是在开玩笑，过了一会儿才回答：“好，你请客。”


	16. 幸福的真相

一通电话粗暴地把莱昂纳多吵醒了。他闭着眼睛乱摸一气，抓住手机接起电话。他含糊地道了一声问候，收到电话另一头的一阵轻笑。“我把你吵醒了吗？”艾齐奥听上去不怎么抱歉，反而显得有点紧张。他紧绷的声音让莱昂纳多更清醒了，他坐了起来，试图找回自己的方向感。艾齐奥继续道：“你能让我进去吗？”

“当然，等我一下。”

挂掉电话，莱昂纳多把手机扔在床上，人下了地。现在才早上九点左右，为什么艾齐奥会在这里？莱昂纳多昨晚熬夜画画，睡得很晚。这样的事情变得越来越常见，但他可不会抱怨灵感的降临。他一边提裤子一边走向门口打开大门。艾齐奥就站在门廊后面，双手背在身后。莱昂纳多在艾齐奥把它拿出来之前就看出来了，那是一捧花，白粉色的花瓣和绿色的叶片，包裹在银色的纸里。莱昂纳多不禁微笑，收下了它。

“你可以把它当成我提前的赔礼。”艾齐奥皱起鼻子，尽力让自己的声音保持轻快。

莱昂纳多的视线从花朵移到他的脸上。“怎么了？”艾齐奥没有作答，跨进门里，莱昂纳多在他身后把门关上。“你干了什么？”

“不是什么坏事，”艾齐奥为自己辩护道，“今天我爸妈会过来，大概一个小时之后吧。你也应该来，我们应该一起跟他们说。”

现在莱昂纳多明白了。在别墅之行的一个月后，坦白的时刻终于到来了。“他们要在这里呆多久？”莱昂纳多真正的问题不言而喻：他可以晚一点到，而不是看上去像刚睡醒一样吗？

“他们只是路过，上来喝杯咖啡。”

这就回答了他的问题。叹着气，莱昂纳多走进厨房找一个能插花的东西。艾齐奥在他周围晃荡，坐立不安的样子。“你答应了吗？”他几乎是可怜兮兮的哀求了。他这个模样本该是挺好笑的，如果事情不是那么让人担忧的话。

“是的，我会跟你一起。”把花束放到长桌上，莱昂纳多不情不愿地回到房间去换衣服。“我不觉得这会像你想象中的那样那么糟糕，”他一边套上衬衫，一边朝呆在厅里的艾齐奥喊道。他的头一钻出那些布料，他就看到艾齐奥已经来到了房间的走廊上。

“妈妈一定会很生气的。或者更糟糕的话，她会失望”

“她爱你。”

“这就是为什么失望会更加糟糕。”

他仍然不知道乔万尼知情，但莱昂纳多还是守住了这个秘密。它该在合适的时间和地点被说出来，而这两项此刻都不满足。于是，莱昂纳多只是点点头。“我们走吧，那是你自己的公寓，我们可不能去晚了。”

在去往艾齐奥家的路上，莱昂纳多试图不要睡着，心不在焉地对自己说要是他们住在一起，这事可就简单多了。他不清楚他们是否已经到了同居的那一步，但这段关系就没有能用正常形容的时候。莱昂纳多现在住的地方确实离商店更近，而艾齐奥也需要学习，但同居的念头仍然很吸引人。每天早上一醒来，艾齐奥就在身边，不用等一星期一两次的见面。他好笑地给这个念头挑刺，他们可能最终会产生摩擦，或者陷入争吵。但就算如此，他知道这也没什么，如果他们真的住在一起，他们可以克服任何困难。

艾齐奥显然注意到莱昂纳多在偷笑，他伸出手来抚摸他的膝盖。

他们停好车，上楼进入公寓的时候，奥迪托雷家父母还没有到。艾齐奥兴趣缺缺地试图打扫客厅和厨房，但最终还是和莱昂纳多一起坐在了沙发上。他不安地动来动去，而一边的莱昂纳多只想休息，他感觉无来由的疲惫。“消停会，”莱昂纳多轻轻抱怨道，他的头枕在艾齐奥的胸膛上。他能感觉到，而不是听见艾齐奥的喷气声。

“他们随时都——”

门铃响了，仿佛是命运的宣判。艾齐奥吐出一声沮丧的声音然后站了起来。莱昂纳多的头跌回了沙发靠背上，让他也呻吟了一声。当他听见玛利亚和乔万尼的声音时，他才勉强坐起来。越过沙发瞄了一眼，莱昂纳多朝他们摆摆手以示问候。

艾齐奥走进厨房的时候，乔万尼跟着他，而玛利亚则坐到莱昂纳多身边。“晚睡了？”她问道，挑起一边眉毛。

莱昂纳多嗤笑一声。“不是那样，但没错。我的缪斯觉得凌晨两点应该是我的绘画时间。”

“总有这样的夜晚，”她理解地点点头，脸上忍俊不禁的表情没有消失。

“我其实也才刚刚来。艾齐奥要告诉你们一些事情，”莱昂纳多承认道，朝厨房望去。艾齐奥和乔万尼能听见他们的话，而莱昂纳多说出来的那一刻，艾齐奥的脸就苦了。“而且他想让我也在场。”

“真的吗？有趣。”玛利亚犀利的目光锁定了她的儿子，而后者则在这样的审视下不安地动了一下，给莱昂纳多递上他的咖啡。莱昂纳多感激地接过它，希望自己能终于清醒过来。乔万尼在他身后进入客厅，手里拿着两个杯子和他们坐到了一起。

艾齐奥张开嘴，然后又闭上了。他朝莱昂纳多看了一眼，而他仅仅只是等着他开口。艾齐奥必须做成这件事，不需要独自一人，但他必须做开口坦白的那一个。“我们……”他开始了，视线在父母之间来回移动。“我向你们说谎了。”说完，他的供词就像瀑布一样一口气全涌了出来。他说了自己最初的谎言，然后是莱昂纳多和他们共度的那一周，这个谎是如何一步步升级的，而他们现在是真心想要在一起。在他这场急匆匆的告解结束后，玛利亚低下了头，脸上表情莫测。

乔万尼清了清嗓子。“谢谢你告诉我们，但是，我已经知道了。”

艾齐奥完全不知道该怎么反应了。

“我知道他知道了。”莱昂纳多补充道，然后艾齐奥从未像现在这么懵逼过。

“费德里克告诉我的。”乔万尼坦诚道，皱起眉头，因为艾齐奥燃起了怒火，坐直了身体。

“他会付出代价的，他发誓不会告诉你们！”

“你不准对你哥做什么，他当时喝醉了，应该不会记得干了什么。”

艾齐奥似乎记起来莱昂纳多也掺了一脚，迅速地忘掉了费德里克。“你没告诉我？”艾齐奥咬牙切齿地说，感到受伤。“为什么？”

乔万尼出手拯救了他。“是我让他别告诉你的。你们之间确实有些什么，如果你后来展开的计划能让你们发现这一点，那就再好不过了。”

“艾齐奥。”玛利亚开口了，冲儿子微笑。在场剩下的几位全都大气不敢喘一下，等待着她要说的话。“我也知道。”

乔万尼的眉毛一弹而起。“你知道？”

她嘲讽地说：“我当然知道，我了解我的儿子，”然后她对艾齐奥说道，“而且我知道我们给了你很大的压力，我很抱歉这让你觉得有撒谎的必要，但你爸看到的东西，我也看出来了。就算一开始不想要一段感情，你们之间还是有些什么。”

艾齐奥如释重负地叹了一声，终于微笑起来。看到他的焦虑溶解消失，莱昂纳多也笑了，并且朝玛利亚道了一句无声的“谢谢。”

等他们都喝完了自己的咖啡，玛利亚和乔万尼离开了。艾齐奥和莱昂纳多坐了一会儿，消化着今天早上发生的事。他们揭开了他们的秘密，虽然它早就被发现了。现在他们自由了，他们可以做任何想做的事。包括在一起，这一次是真的了。

“我们白遮掩一场。”艾齐奥咕哝道，仍然有点怀疑。他的嘴唇按在莱昂纳多的头顶上，而莱昂纳多的下巴抵着他的肩。

“也不算白遮掩，”莱昂纳多回应，“看看我们现在。而且我知道玛利亚是对的，你撒谎的原因是不想和什么人在一起。”

“现在不同了。”

莱昂纳多把他的话晾在那里，只是抓紧了艾齐奥的手。

“我有个严肃的问题。”几分钟后，艾齐奥又说话了。

“嗯？”

“你愿意搬来和我一起住吗？”

动了一下头让脸颊搭在艾齐奥肩上，莱昂纳多问话的时候无法撤下脸上的笑，“真的？”

“真的。我想现在我们已经正式在一起了，而我想让你一直在我身边。而且如果你住在这里，就不用担心房租的事情，可以专心打理店铺了。”

“好啊，我们就这么做。”

“你认真的？”艾齐奥脱口而出。

“当然了。你还以为我会说什么？”

艾齐奥轻轻笑起来，“我不知道，我从来没跟别人住在一起过。你唯一一个让我想一起生活的人。”

撑起身子，莱昂纳多困倦地把手臂搭上艾齐奥的双肩。“你不会听到我的反对的。”他吻了他，带着笑。

他们分开的时候艾齐奥的嘴角都要咧到耳根了。“你打算什么时候搬？”

“你想说现在就搬对吗？”

“越早越好。”这次是艾齐奥吻上他，而莱昂纳多能感受到这之中的欣喜。他很快乐，他们都很快乐，而这就是全部的意义所在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！感谢支持XD


End file.
